Mendigando amor
by StArHuNtEr
Summary: SE VIENE'L FINAL!40 RRW Y ACTUALIZO!Eriol es un mendigo, y un día conoce a Tomoyo, una ricachona, que lo usa como pretexto para la campaña política de su madre. 2da TEMPORADA! La plata no solo trae fortuna, sino muerte, desgracia, secuestros, drogas...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Este es mi primer fic, es un ExT…

Bueno, espero que les guste, espero comentarios (buenos, malos, no importa…) …

No va a ser muy largo (I swear)

…

Guarda que empieza…

_**Mendigando amor**_

Cáp. 1

Tomoeda, 9.30 PM.

Las calles antes agitadas comenzaban a dormirse poco a poco, apaciguados por la paz de la noche. Muchos comenzaban a apurarse en llegar a sus casas. Otros ni tenían una.

La gente rica se preocupaba en que los pobres no les rayaran sus lujosos convertibles. Los pobres se preocupaban por encontrar algo para comer. Los ricos no escatimaban el dinero, gastándolo como si fuera el aire que respiraban. Mientras, los pobres desahuciados rogaban con encontrar alguna moneda en la calle. Aunque fuera sólo una.

En Tomoeda, las noches no eran fáciles. Mucho menos en pleno invierno. Y menos aun si una tormenta de nieve amenazaba con congelar a los mendigos que dormían entre los tachos de basura, en las oscuras calles sin salida, debajo de algún vehículo…

En pleno centro japonés, cada tienda rebasaba de gente, despilfarrando plata, saliendo de cada local, de cada shopping, con 3 o 4 bolsas cargadas de regalos, para alguien más o para ellos. A sólo unas cuadras de esa urbanidad plena, la civilización se mostraba en todo su esplendor de la mano de la monumental arquitectura, demostrada en mansiones inmensas, en residenciales esplendorosas; las marcas de auto aparecían en cada lujoso automóvil cero kilómetro, dando por sentado que Tomoeda era una de las ciudades más envidiadas en cuanto a la riqueza de los propietarios de dichas moradas, dignas de envidia y admiración.

Pero, a solo unos pasos de aquel paraíso humano, se encontraba un escenario que contrastaba con todo lo anterior. Calles de tierra dividían las manzanas donde se ubicaban unos ranchos dignos de lástima. Allí no habían casas, sino trozos de madera y chapa que simulaban servir de abrigo. Dentro de ellas vivían algunos afortunados, mientras que en el medio de cada calles dormían otros no tan dichosos. Al ser los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad, nadie se acercaba a ellos. O peor aun, los ignoraban. A los barrios y a su gente, suplicando ayuda. Los más bandidos solían aprovecharse de la soledad y lejanía de esos rancheríos para robar el poco pan que conseguía esa gente.

A esas altas horas de la noche, no era recomendable recorrer los barrios más pobres. No por lo menos para un joven de sólo 16 años, haciéndose paso entre la espesa capa de nieve que comenzaba a acumularse.

Este joven sólo vestía una remera manga larga, rota y sucia, y un pantalón en el mismo estado. Su pelo enmarañado caía sobre sus ojos azules, ahora cerrados para evitar que le entre nieve.

Solo y sin nadie buscaba, todas las noches, un lugar donde dormir. Siempre que encontraba uno le era arrebatado por algún maniático muerto del frío.

Desconocía su nombre y su identidad, su edad, las razones por las cuales se encontraba solo en ese mundo cruel, abandonado a la suerte del destino. Varias veces había intentado insertarse en aquel sector de la sociedad tan poderoso, de conseguir un trabajo, pero siendo analfabeto todo es imposible. Especialmente en Japón.

El alambrado que dividía a los ricachones de los mendigos era difícilmente cruzado por este chico, debiendo esconderse y escapar cada noche de los policías que trataban de evitar la entrada de aquellos indeseados. Pero, al no conseguir nada, volvía a sus orígenes. O por lo menos los que creía sus orígenes. Si es que tenía alguno.

Gracias a su agilidad física, cruzar aquel muro de alambres a dichas horas se le hizo un poco más fácil. Recorría, como un gato en la oscuridad, las asfaltadas calles que se encontraban entre las diversas mansiones que brillaban en su esplendor, buscando algo. No sabía qué había ido a buscar, pero 16 años de vivir en la incertidumbre del destino seguramente agobiaba a cualquiera.

Encontró un tacho de considerable tamaño al costado de una calle. Olió algo, y pensó que esa noche quizá comiera algo. Al acercarse a su probable cena, alguien lo sorprendió.

Un hombre de por lo menos 2 metros de alto y 150 kilos lo tomó por el hombro y lo tiró al suelo.

-Alejate, mugriento. Andá a buscar tu comida a otro lado. –le dijo severamente. El joven vio a vestía ropas azul marino, y tenía una de esas chapitas de metal que usaban los policías. Entonces, se levantó del suelo y, sin decir palabra, se fue.

El joven siguió caminando, hasta que se topó con algo que le llamó la atención. Era seguramente la casa más bella de la zona. Con una gran fuente en forma de cisne iluminada en el centro, un amplio jardín era alumbrado por reflectores, que demostraban su belleza. Pero no solo vio eso.

En la verja de esa casa, el chico distinguió otra placa de metal, seguramente con el nombre de la familia que habitaba allí.

Mientras admiraba dicha mansión, algo lo sorprendió. Una limusina, tan larga como un tren, paró detrás suyo, y un hombre similar al anterior bajó del automóvil, de la puerta trasera.

-¿A quien buscás? –le preguntó hostilmente.

-A nadie… sólo… miraba… -dijo el chico, quien comenzaba a alejarse de a poco, caminando de espaldas.

-¿Qué mirabas? –el hombre seguía allí parado, al lado de la puerta del auto. –No hay nada para robar. Y ni te atrevas a hacerlo. ¿OK?

-Sí… -El chico miró al hombre, y pensó que si se apuraba, y se atrevía, podía ver su noche salvada del hambre -¿No tiene algo de comida para tirar?

El hombre lo miró, y le dio pena. A quién no.

-Esperá, nene. No te muevas de acá.

El hombre subió a la limusina, la reja de entrada se abrió y el auto entró. Pero el chico iba a esperar. Dio media vuelta, sin irse muy lejos, y miró unos afiches pegados en una de las paredes que cubría una casa.

No sabía leer, pero un par de letras que había allí escritas eran similares a las que se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión. Comprobó y sí, eran ciertas. En la fotografía, aparecía una mujer de cabello corto y castaño, sonriente pero a la vez seria. Se acordó de lo que le había dicho un hombre en su barrio: "_Cuidate, porque los ricos van a elegir presidente y pasan cosas malas. Tené cuidado con todo, y no te fíes de nadie, porque pueden pensar que sos del bando enemigo, y te hacen boleta"_.

El chico se sobresaltó cuando alguien tocó su hombro; era el hombre de la limusina. Traía consigo una gran bolsa.

-Te traigo esto, nene. Espero que no seas uno de esos que pide comida para después venderla y comprar drogas o cigarrillos. –el hombre estiró el brazo, alcanzándole la bolsa. El jovencito la miró, y esbozó una sonrisa dedicada al hombre. Pero la emoción que lo invadió, la alegría, fue demasiado súbita. Y no pudo evitarlo.

El chico abrazó al hombre, diciéndole gracias. El hombre también lo abrazó, y lo miró, y le dijo:

-Hago esto porque no me gusta ver a chicos tan jóvenes mendigar, y porque la hija de mi esposa tiene tu edad, y no me gustaría verla a ella sufrir. La nieve seguía cayendo, y el hombre ya se iba, cuando el chico lo llamó:

-Disculpe, pero… ¿me podría decir qué dice ahí? –señalando el afiche.

-"Vote por Sonomi Daidouji, ella es confianza, ella es país" –el hombre sonrió y entró a la mansión.

El chico comenzó a sentir frío, y se dirigió a un callejón entre dos casas, y allí se acurrucó. Abrió la bolsa, y lo primero que sacó fue un sánguche, y comenzó a comerlo. Luego se fijó que más había allí, y se alegró aun mas. Había un abrigo, un poco viejo y grande, pero que lo protegería del frío. Se lo probó, y con su bolsa se había dispuesto a volver a su barrio, cuando dijo en voz baja:

-Si me vuelvo, me van a robar –y mirando arriba suyo –y acá no llueve. Mejor me quedo acá –y recogió unos cartones y se armó una cuchita.

Esa era una realidad distinta a la vivida por los ricos. En especial para los Daidouji, los más poderosos de la ciudad. Rodeados de lujos, era difícil imaginarse un día sin su baño de sauna o su chef especial.

Completamente una vida distinta a la del joven mendigo era la de la hija de la postulada a presidenta: Tomoyo Daidouji.

Caracterizada por su arrogancia y altanería típicos de hija única, no se privaba de nada.

Todos los chicos la perseguían por su belleza única, por sus ojos azules (NdA: sorry…) y su largo cabello negro, que caía en ondas a su cintura.

Ayudaba a su madre a pensar en las estrategias que podrían hacerla llegar a ganar las elecciones, y una de ellas era la de conseguir el apoyo de aquellos pobres de las afueras de la ciudad, que conformaban la mayor parte de la población. La joven había pensado en pagarles a aquellos algunos centavos para que votaran por su madre, pero la mujer temía que eso se supiera, y prefería una competencia honesta. Por lo menos para los ojos de todos. En especial de los vengativos pobres.

En una ostentosa oficina de la mansión, Tomoyo de hallaba sentada en un cómodo y amplio sofá, mientras que su madre se hallaba sentada en el escritorio, esperando una respuesta de su hija.

-¡Ni loca! –gritaba ella, tratando de no perder la cordura.

-Por favor hija –Sonomi suplicaba a su hija, acercándose a ella, quien se levantó del sillón disgustada –Es sólo un tiempo, ¡aunque sea hasta tener la presidencia asegurada!

-¿Y mi dignidad? ¿No te importa eso acaso?

-Menos dignidad va a tener nuestra familia si llegamos a perder con aquellos chinos. –la hija la miró comprensivamente.

-No por mucho tiempo –dijo Tomoyo, recostándose en el sofá otra vez. –Y que sea lindo.

-Lo vas a elegir vos, tesoro –Sonomi se sentó al lado de su hija y la abrazó –Vamos a traer a los pobres más lindos, y vas a elegir al que te guste, y la gente va a pensar que apoyamos a aquellos, y nos van a votar por ser buenas, y mami va a ser presidenta, nena.

-Bueno –dijo levantándose, harta de escuchar a su madre y sus delirios de ganadora. Se dirigió a su cuarto, y miró a través de la ventana. Comenzaba a imaginarse… ¿al lado de un pobre? En fin, sería sólo hasta que su madre ganara. Sólo esperaba alguno que cumpliera con algunas de sus expectativas, ya que era una jovencita que, además de ser caprichosa, tenía gustos difíciles. Tomoyo miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación a la calle. Se veía a una persona caminar entre la oscuridad, con una bolsa, en medio de la nieve. Seguramente era un indigente, esperando por robarle a alguien que volviera del centro comercial. No le importó, y se fue a acostar a su cama. Pensando en su futuro novio indigente; sólo para que su madre fuera presidenta.

Afuera de la gran mansión Daidouji, más precisamente en aquel callejón frente al ventanal de la habitación de la hija de Sonomi, se encontraba aquel joven, que había jugado su destino, el cual había dado un repentino cambio en sólo un par de horas, permitiendo a aquel infortunado ver el frío y no sentirlo. Esa noche iba a ser recordada por siempre. Porque sabía que su vida podría cambiar, sólo por haberse atrevido a cruzar el alambrado. La barrera que lo había aprisionado durante sus 16 años. 16 años…

**N d A:**

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea algo…

Seguro ya te imaginás lo que va a pasar… pero en el medio de la historia van a aparecer otros personajes, se van a develar secretos celosamente guardados que van a dar otro rumbo a la historia… pero igual, eso va a ser mas adelante ;)

Arigató, ja ne!

StArHuNtEr


	2. Capítulo 2

He aquí el segundo cap de este fic, vamos a ver que sale…

_**Mendigando amor**_

**Cap 2**

El día despertó al joven muchacho tapado de nieve, que se levantó perezosamente y se sacudió. Miró a su alrededor: las hermosas y envidiables mansiones de aquellos multimillonarios empresarios, políticos, y demás, estaban adornaban el paisaje blanco que había dejado la tormenta de la noche anterior. Sin aquel abrigo seguramente hubiera muerto congelado. Como ya les había ocurrido a varios conocidos suyos.

El chico agarró su bolsa, se acomodó su abrigo usado y comenzó a caminar en la calle, cubierta completamente de blanca espuma. Parecían ser las 8 de la mañana, pero no estaba seguro. Varios automóviles se asomaban de sus cocheras dando señal de ir a trabajar, dejando que el día empezara. Miró hacia la casa del hombre que, afortunadamente y sin querer, le había salvado la vida. La limusina estaba saliendo de la verja, que comenzaba a abrirse. El chico trató de ver a su interior, para agradecer al hombre, pero los vidrios polarizados no lo permitieron. Entonces se corrió a un lado de la calle, cuando la limusina paró frente suyo, permitiéndole ver su horrible aspecto reflejado en el vidrio de aquel auto, e instintivamente se pasó la mano por el pelo. El vidrio comenzó a bajar, y vio un rostro que ya le había parecido ver antes. Miró hacia el afiche de la postulada a presidente, y sí: era Sonomi Daidouji, en frente de él, observándolo con una sonrisa y una mirada alegres.

-Sos perfecto, le vas a encantar –le dijo la señora al joven, sonriendo aun más. -¡Chispa, hacelo subir al chico! –Chispa, el chofer de la familia, bajó del lujoso auto, abrió una puerta y empujó al joven chico desconcertado a su interior, dejándolo frente a Sonomi. Se sintió secuestrado, y se lo veía asustado; la señora comenzó a hablar.

-¿Cómo te llamás? –preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, mirando al chico.

-No sé. –contestó él, impaciente.

-¿Tenés amnesia? –preguntó la señora, y se rió. Pero al no ver respuesta similar en su compañero, se puso seria. -¿Tus padres dónde están?

-No sé, no los conozco.

-Oh, disculpá. –dijo con tono lastimoso, aunque en realidad no le importaba mucho. –Quería preguntarte si querías trabajar para mí –le preguntó sin rodeos. La forma más rápida de acercarlo a su hija era teniéndolo vigilado, y cerca de ella.

-Sí, seguro –dijo sin dudar, ansioso por empezar.

-Bueno, vas a ser mi asistente, pero… -y sacudió una mano delante de su nariz –vas a tener que darte un buen baño. –el joven asintió. –Cuando lleguemos al edificio, te aseás y empezás ahí mismo. O sea, hoy. ¿Emocionado?

-Sí, sí.-no tenía palabras. Era el día de su vida. –Siempre buscaba trabajo, pero no me lo daban por no tener ni identidad, ni ropas, ni nada. Usted sabe, nadie le daría trabajo a alguien como yo.

-Yo sí. Y te va a encantar el trabajo.

La limusina siguió su camino hasta llegar a un alto edificio, en pleno centro japonés. El chico nunca había estado allí, por lo que eso era un paraíso por descubrir. Sonomi caminó, indicándole al chico que la siguiera. Así, cruzando escaleras, pasillos y ascensores, Sonomi le indicó el baño y, luego de media hora, el chico era irreconocible.

Su cabello antes enmarañado y sucio brillaba, a pesar de ser preciosamente negro. Sus ojos, antes ocultos entre la suciedad de su rostro, resaltaban azules de la piel albina. Vestía un traje que lo hacía ver más adulto, pero que le sentaba perfectamente.

La mujer no podía sacarle la vista de encime, y no dejaba de repetir 'le va a encantar'. El jovencito seguía extrañado ante las acciones de esa mujer. Pero a la vez estaba enormemente agradecido.

La mujer se levantó del escritorio en el que estaba sentada, acercándose al chico que estaba parado en la puerta, tomándolo del brazo y sentándolo en un cómodo sofá. Él dudaba mucho que esa nueva vida fuera a incomodarle.

La mujer se veía satisfecha por algo que él aun no descifraba. No sabía a quién le iba a encantar qué cosa. Pero en la mente de la candidata había un pequeño problema sin resolver aun: el nombre del chico. Era muy común que los jóvenes indigentes no supieran nada de su familia, pero siempre tenía algún nombre, aunque fuese inventado.

-¿Cómo te decían en tu barrio?-preguntó la señora, sentada en un pequeño sillón frente al hermoso joven.

-Nene. Chico. Pibe.

-Espero que no te moleste que te elija un nombre, ¿verdad? –dijo la mujer ansiosa.

-No, no hay problema –sólo esperaba que tuviera buenos gustos.

-Tiene que ser un nombre importante… pero primero hay que buscarte un país, porque la gente importante viene de lugares grandes, avanzados, desarrollados… -la mujer comenzó a caminar en ida y vuelta, pensativa, hablando sola. El chico comenzaba a inquietarse. ¿Iba a tener una identidad? No iba a ser de verdad, pero alguien la iba a creer. ¿Iba a ser importante? Sí, y seguramente para más de uno. ¿Iba a tener un nombre? En sus 16 años nunca había tenido nada más que simples apodos.

-Vas a ser inglés –dijo la señora, parando en seco y señalando al chico sorprendido. –Los ingleses son educados, buenos mozos, ricos –y comenzó a caminar otra vez. –Te podés llamar John, Michael, Paul, Sam, ¿qué nombre te gusta? ¿Michelle, Oliver, Eric? Decime, no tengas miedo.

-El último que dijo. –le respondió el joven 'inglés'.

-¿Eric? Eric, Eric… Eriol… ese nombre me gusta más. Eriol… es más misterioso. ¿no te parece? Te van a recordar fácil.

-¿Y el apellido? –preguntó 'Eriol', ansioso por su ya casi completa identidad.

-Hiiragizawa. –la mujer no había dudado un segundo –Eriol Hiiragizawa. Y naciste el—

-23 de marzo –dijo el chico.

-Trabajo terminado. Bienvenido Eriol Hiiragizawa –y Sonomi le estrechó la mano a su nuevo asistente. Y quien la llevaría a la presidencia de Japón.

'Eriol' solamente pudo mirar a la mujer, sin estrecharle la mano. Sonomi aun lo miraba, con la mirada sobre la mano del joven, esperando una respuesta. El chico respondió a la mujer, pero aun no podía decir nada.

¿De verdad todo eso estaba pasando? No podía creerlo. Subir desde el infierno hasta el cielo parecía imposible de creer, pero a él le había pasado.

Haberse criado en la calle, sin padres ni hermanos ni conocidos, obviamente, había tenido sus consecuencias. No sólo el hecho de haber pasado hambre, frío, sueño, dolor, angustia… sino el hecho de no conocer el mundo que lo esperaba. La codicia, la avaricia, la envidia… Cosas tan comunes, tan cotidianas… pero a la vez tan lejanas para alguien que no sabe del mundo, que no sabe que los demás lo envidian, lo celan, e incluso lo odian. Y lo peor, quizá, pueda ser la traición. Haber vivido en una mentira durante tiempo. Durante años. 16 años. Y sin saberlo. Y para lo que aun faltaría pasar mucho tiempo.

El primer día de Eriol en la empresa de la candidata fue solamente de 'adiestramiento'. La antigua asistente de Sonomi llevaba al nuevo asistente a recorrer el lugar y conocer al personal, ambientándolo.

Mientras, la mujer mantenía una conversación con su hija, que estaba en la mansión:

-¿En serio me decís, ma? –decía Tomoyo, ansiosa por conocer al tan apuesto joven que su madre le describía. Parecía salido de un cuento de hadas.

-¿Alguna vez te mentí, hija?

-Ay, no, mami, nunca –dijo Tomoyo, en tono sarcástico.

-Este chico es… perfecto, hermoso… ¿y sabés qué es lo mejor?

-Mmm, no.

-Que lo podés dominar, nena. Es tan sumiso y tierno que lo vas a adorar.

Madre e hija seguían hablando, cuando Eriol entró detrás de la antigua asistente, quien se despidió y se fue, dejando al joven a solas con la señora.

A esa hora ya estaban preparando el lugar para cerrarlo y terminar el día, y Sonomi pidió a Eriol que la acompañara.

Ya fuera del complejo de oficinas, la mujer y el joven subieron a una limusina, la cual se dirigía a la mansión Daidouji, cosa que el chico no sabía.

Eriol seguía asombrado por tanto lujo. No entendía por qué no había cruzado el alambrado años antes, por qué no se había propuesto cambiar su rumbo. Simplemente las circunstancias no se lo habían permitido. Su vida había sido una pesadilla de esas en las que no podés despertar, en esas que, estando aun despierto, te persiguen como león a su presa, la cual no tiene escapatoria. Pero que de todas formas sigue tratando de escapar… y corre y corre… aun sabiendo que va a ser alcanzada, devorada por las fauces de la cruel realidad. Y pocas veces, muy pocas, esa presa es salvada por algo superior, que toma control de su vida. Pero esa presa, inocente animal, no sabe lo que espera

El joven chico miraba a través de los vidrios del automóvil, el cual recorría rápidamente las calles somnolientas del centro de Tomoeda. Gente de compras, autos último modelo, luces titilantes, carteles luminosos… Era el urbanismo, cosa que había estado oculto ante los ojos de Eriol. Lujos, fama, fortuna, dinero, riquezas, ¡esa gente parecía poseer el mundo en sólo una bolsa! Pero vio algo que contrastaba con todo eso: un pequeño buscando quién sabe qué en un tacho de basura. Metido de cabezas en la porquería, Eriol lo miraba. Fueron segundos, pero parecieron minutos. Y Eriol no sólo vio al pequeño indigente. Sino que también a él. Que ahora estaba en una lujosa limusina. Teniendo el mundo, cuando ante son tenía absolutamente nada más que lo puesto.

Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Espero que no te moleste vivir en mi casa –le decía Sonomi, con una amplia sonrisa y con una mano en el corazón.

-No… digo, yo… -decía Eriol dubitativo. ¿Cuántas noches había dormido en una casa, bajo un techo? Ni una sola en su vida. –Digo, sí… Si no le molesta…

-Ay, no, va a ser un placer… Ya de paso te presento a mi hija, ella es taaan dulce, y a mi esposo, él es un sol…

-…- Eriol miraba sorprendido a la mujer. ¡Qué muestra de confianza! ¡Cuánta amabilidad y solidaridad la de esa familia! –Emmm… sí…

El lujoso vehículo siguió su rumbo mientras Sonomi le hablaba al chico sobre su querida y bellísima Tomoyo, dejándolo atónito. ¿Realmente existiría alguien con tantas virtudes? Debía conocerla.

Ya en el barrio de la mansión Daidouji. Eriol reconoció el lujar y la casona. En la entrada, había un hombre parado. Era el que le había alcanzado la comida y el abrigo.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó Eriol.

-Ay, él es nuestro mayordomo. Es parte de la familia, es todo un amor, un tesoro, qué buen hombre.

¿Qué era un mayordomo? ¿Por qué esa mujer hablaba tan bien de todo el mundo? ¿Por qué lo llevaba a su casa? ¿Por qué le había dado un trabajo? ¿_Por qué le había cambiado la vida?_ Esa mujer, según él, se había ganado el cielo.

Al entrar a la mansión, Eriol quedó realmente atónito ante tanto lujo y belleza.

Frente a la puerta principal, en el interior de la casona, habían dos escaleras que se dirigían a un piso superior y, a ambos lados, unos pasillos que seguramente conducirían a otros salones, aun mas grandes, lujosos, esplendorosos y magníficos que aquel hall de bienvenida.

-Chelo, sacale el abrigo al caballero y hacelo sentir cómodo mientras yo llamo a la ternura con patas, o sea, mi hijita. –la mujer subió las escaleras para dirigirse a una de las habitaciones. Eriol no podía dejar de admirar el interior de aquel salón. Chelo, el mayordomo, quien había entrado después de ellos, le sacó el abrigo al joven y lo condujo a un salón de estar (living) enorme, con sofás gigantescos y súper cómodos. Eriol se sentó en uno de ellos, a esperar.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando el chico escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo. Era Tomoyo, vestida con un vestido largo celeste, casual pero a la vez elegante. Eriol permaneció mirándola unos segundos hasta que se levantó. Notó sus ojos y su cabello, su piel y sus facciones. Sonomi se había ahorrado demasiados detalles.

-Supongo que vos debés de ser Eriol, ¿no? –le dijo la jovencita quien, aunque trató de disimularlo, no podía dejar de ver los ojos azules del caballero delante suyo. ¿Realmente había sido un mendigo? De haber sabido, lo hubiera acogido antes. Tomoyo se acercó a él, quien comenzaba a sentirse intimidado.

-Emmm… -dudó un poco. ¿Él era Eriol? ¡Cierto! –Sí, soy yo. El mismo. –y sonrió naturalmente, encantando a la chica. Realmente Sonomi se había guardado detalles.

-Un gusto entonces. Espero que podamos conocernos mejor –decía Tomoyo, con tono seductor. Después de todo, su único deber era conquistarlo y parecer enamorada por su amor no-rico, demostrándole al mundo que a la familia Daidouji no le importa el dinero, sino lo que uno lleva dentro. Eran engaños.

Tomoyo trató de entablar una conversación con el callado y tímido joven, cuando entró un hombre. Era, a simple vista, un ejecutivo importante, por su talla y compostura. Seguramente el jefe de familia, el esposo de Sonomi y padre de Tomoyo.

Y así pasó la noche, entre conversaciones, encuentros, gente nueva, dispuesta a integrar a tal apuesto galán inglés a su familia.

Después de la cena, llevaron a Eriol a una habitación ubicada frente a la de la joven Daidouji.

El chico entró y fue al armario, al baño, recorriendo cada rincón. En el armario había ropas como las que él usó durante tanto tiempo, pero nuevas y limpias. Debajo de la almohada de su cama de dos plazas había un pijama, ropa que el joven no dudó en ponerse. Por primera vez iba a dormir en una cama, en una mansión, sin frió, con la panza llena y contento. Se estiró sobre la cama, mirando al techo. Cerró los ojos. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue la imagen de una chica. Era Tomoyo. Su sonrisa, su simpatía, su voz… Era realmente bella, comparada con las negritas de los barrios hacinados detrás de aquel alambrado.

En eso, escuchó un golpe a la puerta. Se levantó para abrir, pero la persona entró primero. Eriol quedó sentado en la cama, mirando el espectáculo. Tomoyo estaba entrando a la habitación con un camisón de seda negro cortísimo con un escote amplio, el cual dejaba ver sus curvas delicadamente marcadas. Si quería conquistarlo, seducirlo y sorprenderlo, lo había logrado.

El chico la miraba boquiabierto. Miraba cada movimiento suyo con atención. Estaba fascinado. Tomoyo se sentó a su lado, y le sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa, bobo? –le dijo riéndose, golpeándole suavemente al hombro. –me da vergüenza que me miren así…

-Perdoname, es que yo… no… no sé….

-Está bien. Quería que habláramos. –dijo Tomoyo, mirando por sobre su hombro, bajando su tono de voz, tratando de hacerlo más sensual. Eriol sólo la miraba. –Me parecés re lindo, sabés, y… bueno… ¿te parezco linda yo? –y lo miró a los ojos. El chico estaba impactado.

-Eh, sí… -Eriol estaba atontado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sin dejar que Eriol reaccionara, Tomoyo se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó. Primero de forma desesperada, pero luego, cuando el joven comenzó a reaccionar, apasionadamente.

Por la mente de Eriol solamente pasaban los ojos de Tomoyo y sus dulces maneras. Pero por la mente de la chica, además del galán al que estaba besando, pasaban la fama y fortuna que conseguiría ella al ser su madre presidenta de Japón.

Desde la puerta, Sonomi observaba la escena, cuidándose de no ser vista. Su hija sabía una parte del plan: lograr tener el mundo en sus manos. Pero la otra parte, la parte secreta, la parte oculta del plan, le devoraba poco a poco el alma. Pero sabía que no podía develar ese secreto. No ahí, no ahora. No en ese momento. Ver lo que estaba viendo le carcomía la conciencia, sabía que no debía. Pero si su hija y, en especial el joven, no la perdonarían nunca. Ella se hundiría, y terminaría en las calles, mendigando. Debía aguantar, soportar ese peso. En el momento oportuno develaría la verdad.

Con una lágrima en su mejilla, la mujer se retiró en silencio.

Por lo menos su hijo, a partir de ese momento, tendría una vida decente.

**N de A:**

Epa, epa! Que misterio!

Que conste que avisé que iba a ser una historia con muchos secretos, misterios, engaños, traiciones, y demás cosas que tiene la gente rica…

Falta mucho por saber!

Gracias Julili por tu review! (sos una capa!)

Y espero tu review tambien, decime como me esta yendo con el primer fic!

Y gracias x leerlo!

_Arigato, ja ne!_

**StArHuNtEr**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Mendigando amor**_

_Cap_. _3_

Eriol estaba acostado en su cama, mirando hacia el patio trasero de la mansión, que en esos momentos era débilmente alumbrado por la luz de la luna.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así? No mucho. Tomoyo había salido corriendo, dejándolo allí, solo. Él solamente pudo quedarse mirando hacia la puerta, viendo cómo la chica salía del cuarto. Y hasta ese momento, no había podido sacársela de la cabeza. Hasta que, de repente, se quedó dormido, sumido en sus pensamientos.

No sabía lo que le había pasado. Varias veces antes ya había besado a otros chicos, pero con él, sólo con él, sólo con ese beso, había sentido algo distinto. Y no le molestaba en absoluto. Pero la sola duda de no saber lo que estaba pasando con su corazón la hizo escapar, dejándolo allí. Tomoyo miró por la ventana hacia la calle. Sólo esperaba que el plan de no madre funcionara, y que no fuera todo en vano.

Sonomi, en cambio, no podía dejar de llorar en los brazos de su esposo, quien no entendía absolutamente nada. Primero había visto a su mujer correr a su cuarto, y luego vio a su hija hacer lo mismo. Odiaba no entender a las mujeres. Su esposa seguía llorando desconsoladamente, con la angustia de no poder desahogarse con su marido.

Y así pasó la noche. Entre llantos y sueños. Entre falsas esperanzas y el dolor de no revelar un secreto.

Su hijo…

Una semana había pasado ya desde el día en que el joven mendigo encontró un lugar en la mansión Daidouji. Su vida había cambiado, ¡y cómo! ¡Hasta ya tenía novia! La prensa no descansaba un solo día de fotografiar a la joven pareja de compras en aquellos días invernales, paseando en sus lujosos automóviles o simplemente tomando un café en algún bar cercano.

Pero lo que realmente sorprendía a los periodistas y paparazzis era el aspecto del joven. Siempre acostumbraban a ver a Tomoyo con chicos de alta alcurnia, perfil alto, modelos, o hijos de gente rica, poderosa y conocida. En cambio, este chico parecía normal. Hasta ese momento sólo se sabía que era un jovencito inglés, que había conquistado a la chica sólo con su mirada, ya que no poseía dinero. Entonces, ¿debía ser la familia Daidouji tan pretenciosa como se pensaba? El hecho de que la jovencita saliera con un chico pobre comparado con ella, daba a pensar todo lo contrario. A los Daidouji no les importaban las apariencias, ni las fortunas, ni las riquezas. Sino que sólo se fijaban en el interior de las personas, fueran pobres o ricas. Y eso tuvo un impacto importante en la población tomodiense, cansada de tener políticos estafadores ansiosos de poder. En espera de aquel ser noble que se preocupara por el bienestar de la gente. Tal y como Sonomi Daidouji.

En una mansión tan lujosa como la de los Daidouji, pero un tanto más alejada, un joven se encontraba sentado en un amplio sofá mirando televisión, en la cual aparecía la chica Daidouji y su novio, Eriol. El chico, de cabellos castaños, apagó la TV y, con el semblante enfadado, se levantó del sillón, cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a caminar en ida y vuelta sobre sus pasos.

-Con que eso es lo que planean, ¿eh? –el joven, hijo de uno de los candidatos para la presidencia del país, Hieng Li, hablaba solo, en un tono casi amenazador –comprarse a la gente… Buen plan, pero muy misterioso… Demasiado diría yo…

-¿Qué pasa, Shaoran? –la novia del joven chino, Sakura, entraba a la habitación cuando vio a su novio. -¿Otra vez pensando en los Daidouji? Bien sabés que tu padre va a ganar de todas formas, no te preocupes por esas cosas –entonces se acercó, rodeó al joven con sus brazos (quien hizo lo mismo) y le dio un beso corto.

-Pero traman algo, y… y… no me gusta que jueguen sucio. –diciendo esto se soltó de su novia, y comenzó a caminar en círculos devuelta –Además, ¿creés que Tomoyo se metería con un pibe sin plata? A eso no se lo come nadie, linda.

-Si estás tan seguro de eso, averiguá -Sakura se sentó en el sofá y volvió a prender la televisión pantalla plana 29''. Parecía que los programas de chismes no se cansaban de mostrar a la joven Daidouji con su apuesto novio. –No entiendo por qué pensás eso. El novio de Tomoyo parece un galán de telenovela, y ella siempre salió con chicos lindos, apuestos…

-Pero con plata. Siempre fue así. Y la voy a hundir. Voy a averiguar quién es ese chico, los planes que traman y, si es necesario, la voy a hacer renunciar a la presidencia si llega a ganar. –cuando estaba enojado, Shaoran lo daba a conocer. Y ese era uno de esos momentos.

El joven salió del living, dispuesto a despejar su mente para averiguar lo que tramaba la familia Daidouji. Sakura, sin embargo, seguía sentada en el sofá, mirando la televisión. No podía demostrarle a su novio lo mucho que detestaba a Tomoyo, y que ella también sospechaba de las intenciones de la chica.

-Cómo te odio… y pensar que somos primas…

Sakura se levantó del cómodo sillón y apagó el televisor. Miró por la ventana; el día estaba realmente estupendo. Le hubiera gustado que su madre estuviera allí con ella. Entonces agarró su cartera y pensó que no iba a ser una mala idea ir a visitarla. Aunque odiaba los cementerios.

Quedaba bastante alejado, por lo que pidió a su chofer que la llevara, pero en un auto común: no le gustaba crear escándalos.

Ya en el lugar, Sakura vio a una persona que le pareció conocida. Se acercó a esa persona, que estaba arrodillado en la tumba de su madre.

-¿Qué hacés acá? –le gritó la joven, en un ataque de histeria, golpeándolo con su cartera. El hombre era su padre, Fujitaka. El mismo que había acabado con la vida de su madre años atrás. No había tenido derecho, ¡no! Sakura estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -¡Tendrías que estar en la cárcel, hijo de puta! ¡Andate! ¡No ensucies el recuerdo de mi madre, no lo hagas! –Sakura cayó arrodillada frente a la tumba de Nadeshiko, con lágrimas en los ojos. Abrazó la lápida fuertemente, mientras una tropa de policías atrapaba al prófugo presidiario., quien no dejaba de mirar a su hija y pedirle perdón. –Las va a pagar por haber venido, mami. Lo juro.

Diciendo esto, la chica, un tanto más calmada, se subió al auto, indicándole al chofer ir a la cárcel donde estaba encerrado Fujitaka Kinomoto. Si era posible, iba a duplicar la cantidad de años que el hombre debía pasar en cárcel por asesino. Y si podía, los iba a triplicar.

Ya en la estación de policías, Sakura se sentó frente al escritorio del comisario. El hombre uniformado le explicó que su padre se había escapado cuando lo estaban trasladando. Entonces, el señor sacó una carpeta. En esa carpeta se guardaban los archivos de los presos, desde lo que habían cometido delitos menores hasta los asesinos en serie.

-Quiero que dupliquen la condena de este hombre. –le dijo ella, seriamente, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero hablando decididamente.

-No podemos hacer eso, mire .-el policía le mostró que, en dicha carpeta, estaba la cantidad de años que el preso debía pasar en cárcel. –No lo podemos modificar. Disculpe.

Otro policía se acercó a él, le dijo algo en voz baja al oído y se retiró, seguido por su mayor.

-Disculpen, ahora vuelvo.

Sakura miraba consternada la carpeta. Se acordó que tenía una lapicera. Sí, lo iba a hacer. Comenzó a buscar desesperadamente el nombre de su progenitor.

Y encontró algo que la sorprendió aun más. La foto de un hombre. Se parecía a…

-¿Hiiragizawa? –dijo Sakura en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar la fotografía.

"_Arthur Hiiragizawa. 35 años. Divorciado. Robo a joyería, estafa mayor."_

Y el prontuario seguía. El hombre era realmente parecido a Eriol. Ojos azules, bien parecido.

La chica escuchó unos pasos y supuso que el comisario volvía. Entonces arrancó la hoja y la guardó hecha un bollito en su diminuta cartera, y dejó todo tal y como estaba, incluso su deplorable aspecto.

-Perdone, tuvimos un percance con unos presidarios y—

-No se preocupe, yo ya me voy. Chau. –y se fue con una sonrisa hacia su casa. Su padre ya no le importaba. Le importaba su presente: la presidencia de su suegro.

La iba a hundir. A Sonomi, a Tomoyo y su noviecito.

-Hijo de un presidiario… quién iba a pensarlo –pensaba Sakura, mientras se subía a su auto, y se dirigía a su casa, con sonrisa triunfante.

Sonomi miraba a su hija. Por primera vez la veía tan contenta, tan alegre, tan viva.

-Alguna vez yo también estuve como vos… Hace tanto… -dijo Sonomi en voz baja, mientras recuerdos venían a su memoria.

Se acordaba del hombre con el que se había casado, y que había tenido el atrevimiento de robar una preciosa alhaja en una joyería, sólo para regalársela a su prometida. Él había hackeado una cuenta bancaria, y su propia cuenta se llenó de fortunas. Vivieron felices mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué había tenido ella que hacer eso? Si eran felices, ellos dos y… su hijo… ese pequeñito… Por avariciosa, había delatado a su marido después de traspasar todas las riquezas a su nombre, y se divorció. Toda la riqueza era suya, pero no la felicidad. El hombre que amaba estaba preso por su culpa, y ese chiquillo… no lo quería con ella… No podía, porque el recuerdo de su esposo la perseguía. Él también la amaba, aunque ella no tenía ni dónde caerse muerta…

Y una noche calurosa, llena de fantasmas que perseguían a la mujer, abandonó al pequeño, en aquel barrio donde ella había vivido los peores años de su vida. Detrás del alambrado. Le carcomía el corazón ver al niño de días llorar, pero sólo podía escapar. No podía sostener semejante peso en sus espaldas…

16 años habían pasado… y cuando lo vio… ¡Cuando lo reconoció! ¡Era su hijo! ¡Ese niño, ese adolescente, muerto de frío frente a su casa, era su hijo! ¡Su pequeño! El pequeño que nunca había tenido nombre, que nunca había tenido padres, sufriendo de hambre, de sueño… ¡Y ahora ese chico, su hijo, se estaba besando con su Tomoyo! ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Para qué adoptar una niña, con el pretexto de que no podía concebir bebés? Era el fantasma… el fantasma de Arthur, que por amor había entregado su libertad… y la pequeña Tomoyo era tan parecida a su niño que la amó.. la amó desde un principio, y nunca quiso saber quiénes eran los padres de tan bella criatura, porque los odiaría por haberla abandonado. Tal y como se odiaba ella misma.

Cuánta avaricia, codicia, maldad, frialdad, ansias de poder… Era inimaginable… Y ahora su hijo besaba a su hija adoptiva… ¡Qué mujer repugnante!

Sonomi lloraba en silencio. Nunca había querido saber la identidad de los crueles que abandonaron a Toomoyo. Pero creyó que era el momento. No podía vivir más con esa duda… No….

Pero qué sorpresa se va a llevar cuando se entere que el padre de su pequeña es el mismo, y no otro, que el padre de aquel bebito abandonado a su suerte. Menuda sorpresa.

**N de A:**

Esssa! Buena, ya no falta mucho para que la historia en cuestión termine… hasta ahora me va gustando como queda… ¿vos que decis? Dejame una review asi lo sé!

Faltan más misterios que revelar, secretos que develar, y mentiras que decir…

¿Por qué Fujitaka mató a su mujer? Ya lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo de **Mendigando amor**, que los va a dejar con la boca abierta! (lo juro)

Gracias Julili x tus comentarios!

Y si kieren que la siga y que no se termine ahí, solo digan :S

_Arigató, Ja ne!_

**StArHuNtEr**


	4. Cap 4

_Este cap es el mas revelador. ¡que esperás! ¡ a leer!_

Guarda que empieza…

_**Mendigando amor**_

_Cap 4_

Ya no podía más. No lo soportaba. Iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Y cuando Eriol besó a Tomoyo apasionadamente y ella se recostó en pasto con su novio arriba, Sonomi estalló. No podía. Se daba asco a ella misma.

Entonces se puso un tapado, decidida a saber quiénes eran los verdaderos padres de Tomoyo. Era el momento. Su hija tenía que saberlo. Debía saber que la persona a la que hacía ya tiempo había comenzado a amar no era nada más ni nada menos que su hermanastro.

Sonomi subió al auto y, por primera vez desde que tenía chofer, manejó ella misma su automóvil. Iba a ir directo al Registro Nacional de Adopciones. Ya había estado allí antes. Pero nunca había tenido el coraje de hacerlo. Nunca había tenido el coraje de hacer nada. Siempre había sido una cobarde.

La mujer, candidata a presidenta, dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran sin control, su voz no cesaba de maldecidse a ella misma. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir luego. Ya lo sabía. Pero… no podía soportar semejante equipaje sobre su espalda. Ya habían pasado 16 años… No podía.

Sonomi llegó al lugar, como desesperada, haciéndose paso entre la multitud. Al entrar al lugar, vio a quien menos esperaba ver. Una persona que también había sido víctima de sus crueles mentiras. Mentiras que destruirían una relación, lazos, amores… Sentado, con lágrimas en los ojos, sosteniendo visiblemente toda su bronca, con una hoja de papel en su mano, se levantó y miró a su esposa, tratando de controlarse:

-Por qué lo hiciste… -su voz sonaba a punto de quebrarse -¡Por qué lo hiciste! ¡Me mentiste, Sonomi! ¡Me mentiste, hija de puta! ¡Me ocultaste todo! ¡Todo este tiempo!

-Yo, yo… -la mujer estaba rompiendo en llanto, pero no podía contradecir a su esposo. Él tenía razón. –Perdoname –dijo suplicante, arrodillándose.

-No te voy a perdonar nunca esto… -el hombre la miraba sin piedad. –Abandonaste a tu hijo, Sonomi… ¡A tu hijo! ¡Por eso le elegiste el apellido! ¡Por eso el chico es Hiiragizawa! Es por Arthur, no? El padre de Eriol… -el hombre miraba al techo del recinto, como diciendo 'que tonto que fui… no haberme dado cuenta antes…' –no tenés corazón, Sonomi. Las vas a pagar. Pero no te las voy a cobrar yo. Te la va a cobrar tu propio hijo –el hombre hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras., y salió del recinto, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La gente miraba el escándalo. ¿Esa mujer realmente había sido capaz de eso? ¿La bondadosa Sonomi Daidouji, preocupada por el bienestar social, realmente había abandonado a su hijo? Qué decepción…

Sonomi seguía con sus rodillas en el piso, llorando. ¿Qué había hecho? Se había dado cuenta tarde. Su esposo también, pero ya lo sabía. El esposo de Sonomi fue a averiguar el verdadero origen de Eriol… había escuchado ese apellido antes, pero prefirió pensar en las coincidencias y casualidades antes que en la dura verdad. Conocer la otra cara de su mujer había sido como una puñalada directo al estómago. De esas que no te matan rápido, pero que te van consumiendo poco a poco, el dolor te va durmiendo los sentidos, hasta que sirve de propia anestesia. El dolor como anestesia, qué paradoja. Así fue como Sonomi se había acostumbrado a vivir: anestesiada. Por eso no lloró cuando Nadeshiko murió; por eso no lloró por su pobre sobrina, quien no encontró refugio en nadie. Esa había sido la razón de todo… No sentía, porque ya no tenía corazón. Una parte de él estaba en su marido, aun en la cárcel; la otra mitad estaba con su hijo, en la calle. Para ella no había quedado nada. Nada.

Sonomi se levantó del suelo y se abrió paso, ahora más calmada, hasta llegar a su coche. Sus lágrimas se habían agotado ya. Y su alma se había evaporado con ellas. Eran más o menos las 6 de la tarde. Se imaginó la situación en su mansión. Su hijo odiándola, su hija maldiciéndola. Quizá otro destino le depare a Sonomi Daidouji, justo antes de saberse toda la verdad. La mortal verdad.

En la mansión Li, en cambio, toda una familia bailaba festejando y celebrando la próxima presidencia de Hierang Li. Los Daidouji se habían echado agua solo, teniendo que sacar los trapitos al sol. Y pensar que si las elecciones hubieran sido un día antes, Sonomi Daidouji estaría gobernando el país. Pero las caretas se caen tarde o temprano.

Shaoran, el hijo de Hierang, abrazaba a su novia Sakura y festejaba con ella.

-Lo logramos… te dije que detrás de toda esa cantidad de bondad inhumana había algo, nena –diciendo esto la besó y la abrazó.

-Yo también lo sospechaba, pero… si te lo decía, ibas a saltar como leche hervida, e iba a ser peor…pero… ¿qué va a hacer entonces la 'feliz parejita'? –dijo esto último haciendo movimientos con sus manos.

-Vernos a nosotros disfrutar de la fama y la fortuna que ellos desperdiciaron… además, somos más jóvenes que ellos… -Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa.

-Es sólo un año, no es nada. Pero sí que se lo voy a echar en cara… Se los voy a refregar como la perra de mi prima lo hizo conmigo.

Shaoran y Sakura siguieron hablando y comentando sobre sus planes al futuro. La presidencia prácticamente podría decirse que era de su padre, por lo que pasarían a ser dueños de uno de los países más poderosos del mundo. Japón. El reino de oriente. Y próximamente del mundo.

Sin embargo, no todo era festejo al otro lado de la ciudad.

Sonomi estaba llegando a su mansión. Las lágrimas ya se habían secado, y su rostro estaba absolutamente inexpresivo. Sabía que iba a ser lo mejor. No iba a perder a su hija. Y menos a su hijo, cuando ya lo había recuperado. Su esposo no iba a quitarle sus cosas más preciadas. No iba a arrebatarse a ella misma la felicidad. Ya había tenido suficiente sufrimiento. La mujer bajó del automóvil, guardando en su cartera aquel objeto. Tenía que hacerlo. Lo necesitaba.

Estaba cruzando a pie el amplio jardín, cuando vio a su marido recostado en un árbol. Sonomi estaba dejando escapar una lágrima mientras se acercaba.

Un fuerte alarido escapó de la garganta de la mujer, mientras su marido la miraba con ojos vacíos y la cara llena de sangre. Apenas él había alcanzado a ver a la persona que le había clavado aquel hacha en la cabeza.

Sonomi gritaba desesperada, pidiendo ayuda, tapándose la boca con las manos, dando pasos torpes hacia atrás. Los empleados de la mansión acudían al lugar horrorizados por los gritos de la mujer; algunos llamaban a la ambulancia, otros a la policía, algunos trataban de calmar a la mujer.

Pero uno solo permanecía en su puesto. Sólo podía ver la escena a través de la ventana de la cocina. Había jurado no abrir la boca. Para eso le habían pagado. Él no quería terminar como el señor Daidouji. Sólo tenía que guardar ciertos secretos…

Comenzaba a hacerse de noche, y el paisaje blanco iba pasando a través de las ventanas de la camioneta todo-terreno. La oscuridad comenzaba a asustar a la joven, que iba manejando el vehículo, con su novio sentado en el asiento del acompañante.

-¿Cuánto falta? –preguntó él. Su novia no le había hablado desde que habían salido de la casa.

-No sé. Hace rato que no veo una señalización o algo parecido. –la lluvia comenzaba a hacer que el camino se hiciera más complicado. Tomoyo bajó la velocidad de la camioneta. Odiaba manejar de noche y lloviendo.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir? –volvió a preguntar Eriol. Él sólo miraba la nieve, que comenzaba a derretirse por la lluvia.

-Cuando lleguemos te vas a enterar. Tengo que decirte algo. –su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Eriol volteó a mirarla, cuando la camioneta se sacudió fuertemente, asustándolos.

Tomoyo apretaba el acelerador, pero la rueda resbalaba. El camino, que estaba en el medio del bosque, era solamente barro y lodo. Tomoyo volvió a apretar el acelerador, repitiendo 'vamos, que arranque'. Pero nada. Las ruedas no avanzaban. Entonces, la chica sacó la llave de la camioneta y miró a su novio, quien la observaba sin comprender.

-Nos quedamos atorados. Vamos a tener que pasar la noche acá. –la joven prendió la luz de la cabina de la 4x4. Cada vez se tornaba más oscuro. Y más frío. Eriol seguía inmutable, mirando a su novia. No iba a dejar que se la quitaran.

-¿El lugar al que íbamos queda lejos? –preguntó el chico.

-Bastante como para ir caminando en el medio del barrio con un temporal de mierda. –ella hablaba con resignación. Pero sabía que no podía ocultarle más 'eso' a su novio. Él tenía que saberlo. Pero entonces, con su mirada al exterior, una gota de sentimiento rodó por las mejillas de Tomoyo. Eriol pasó su dedo pulgar por sobre ella, y ella sonrió. Sí; ese era el momento.

-No llores, linda. Por favor.

-¿Sabés qué pasa? –ella comenzaba a llorar más. No podía contener las lágrimas, como todo lo que estaba dentro de ella, esperando ansiosamente por salir. -¿Te acordás que mi mamá siempre guardaba una maleta azul en el armario, y lo cerraba con llave? –Eriol asintió con la cabeza. La miraba con atención. Estaba asustado. –Ahí…. Habían unos papeles, y… cuando me fijé qué había… -se le estaba dificultando hablar. Tenía que gritar o reventar. –habían… u…. unos papeles… papeles de registro… el Registro Civil, y…. decía que yo… que yo… ¡Soy adoptada, Eriol! –Tomoyo se abalanzó a los brazos de su novio, quien la consoló con un abrazo fuerte, dándole a entender que tenía su apoyo. Eriol cerró los ojos. Estaba aliviado. Pensó que su novia… se había dado cuenta de lo otro…

-Pero tu mamá y tu papá te aman, preciosa, lo sabés. –le frotó suavemente la espalda, mientras que Tomoyo comenzaba a calmarse.

-Es que ese no es el único problema, Eriol, es que… -el llanto comenzaba a salir otra vez, sin posibilidades de ser contenido. –me duele que mi mamá me haya mentido… ¡Me duele! ¡Por qué, por qué… ella había apoyado su rostro en el hombro de quien ella amaba. Poco a poco, a pesar de los planes de su madre, sabía que ese joven, Eriol, era el amor de su vida. Sabía eso, lo tenía claro. El problema era que no sabía que ese chico, además, era su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mansión Daidouji._

_Cerca de las 3 de la tarde._

_Tomoyo se estaba duchando. _

_Eriol, mientras, miraba la televisión. Una mujer le llamó la atención. _

_Era Sonomi. La enfocaban llorando en el piso, pidiendo perdón… pero… no podía creer llo que estaba escuchando… era el marido de la mujer, gritándole._

"_No te voy a perdonar nunca esto… Abandonaste a tu hijo, Sonomi… ¡A tu hijo! ¡Por eso le elegiste el apellido! ¡Por eso el chico es Hiiragizawa! Es por Arthur, no? El padre de Eriol… no tenés corazón, Sonomi. Las vas a pagar. Pero no te las voy a cobrar yo. Te la va a cobrar tu propio hijo. "_

_Cada palabra resonaba en la cabeza del chico…_

_La mujer que lo había acogido en su casa. La mujer que lo había tratado como a un hijo más. La mujer a la que él más quería… cuando escuchó eso, se convirtió en la persona más detestable del mundo…_

_Sonomi había sido la hija de re mil puta que lo había abandonado de bebé… la que lo había dejado tirado en la calle…_

_Eriol comenzaba a desmoronarse por dentro. No importaba ya cuántas noches había pasado en la calle. No importaba las veces que tenía que comer las porquerías de la basura. No importaba las deshonras que había que tenido que sufrir. Sin embargo, nunca había sentido el dolor de no tener una madre._

_Una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yo sé lo feo que se siente que te mientan –le contestó Eriol, no sólo para reconfortarla. Era la pura verdad. Y la abrazó más fuerte.

Momentos después, Tomoyo ya se había calmado, mientras descansaba con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Eriol. Él no podía mirarla a los ojos. No después de todo lo que había escuchado, lo que había vivido, lo que había sentido y lo que por momentos pasaba por su cabeza.

El cielo parecía llorar todo lo que había llorado la joven, quien acariciaba la cabeza de su novio, enredando su suave cabello negro entre sus dedos.

Mientras, él sólo pensaba en todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde. La tarde definitiva, la que cambió todo después de que todo ya había sido cambiado.

-Te amo, Eriol –susurró la joven, besando la oreja de su novio quien, al notar que su novia estaba a centímetros de besarlo en sus labios, retiró el rostro. Tomoyo lo miró con una mezcla de confusión e indignación, mientras él miraba hacia el exterior -¿Qué… qué pasa? –Eriol no contestaba. La joven se separó un poco del joven, a la vez que notó cómo los ojos de él se tornaban húmedos. –Eriol, por favor.. me estás asustando…

-Es que… hay algo que no te dije… -Eriol la miró a los ojos, pero en su mirada sólo se reflejaba la mirada de esa chica que estaba frente suyo. Había algo muy similar en las miradas de ambos. –Somos hermanos, mi amor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Eriol no podía creer lo que había escuchado, lo que había visto. No entendía tampoco lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo. Amaba a Tomoyo, realmente la adoraba. Pero no como se quiere a un hermano, o a un familiar. La quería tal y como se quiere a una pareja, al amor de tu vida._

_El ruido de un auto al estacionarse en el frente de la casa Daidouji llamó su atención. El joven se acercó a la ventana, sólo para ver que era el esposo de Sonomi. Y sabía a lo que iba a la casa, con ese paso decidido pero a la vez preocupado, sabiendo que iba a hacer algo que iba en contra de su voluntad pero que, a la vez, era inevitable. _

_Eriol no dudó. Bajó al garage de la casa, donde la familia y los empleados guardaban las herramientas. No podía permitir que ese hombre soltara todo, revelara todas las mentiras, los secretos. No quería. Y no lo iba a dejar hacer eso. Eriol escudriñó entre las distintas herramientas, y vio lo que necesitaba. _

_Un hacha. _

_La agarró rápidamente y la dejó cerca suyo, mientras que el hombre lo llamaba para hablar con él y, el ver que no hacía caso, caminaba hacia el garaje. A Eriol le temblaban las manos, pero no iba a permitir que le cagaran la vida de vuelta._ _No otra vez._

**N de A:**

¡al fin! Pensé que no lo iba a terminar más…

Creo que en uno o dos cap más ya lo termino.

Prometí que iba a ser corto pero impactante e interesante!

(bah… a mi me parece que esta quedando bastante bueno)

ni traten de imaginarse el final, porque no van a poder!

Mua j aja ja!

Muchisimas gracias x los reviews a tods ustedes, me dan las re pilas para seguirlo.

Así que ya saben… _Mendigando amor_ ya está llevando a su fin (es un fafic joven… sniff)

Ah, y… ¿están seguras que van a terminar odiando a Tomoyo? Mua j aja ja!

Bueno, ya saben, acepto todo tipo de criticas (destructivas y constructivas…)

_Arigató de _


	5. capitulo 5

Guarda que empieza…

_**Mendigando amor**_

_Cap 5!_

Tomoyo estaba anonadada. No dejaba de mirarlo, boquiabierta. De repente, largó un poco de aire y sonrió.

-Me asustaste, mi amor. –la chica volvió a mirar a sus ojos, viendo en ellos una respuesta que no esperaba.

-Tu mamá tuvo un hijo… y lo abandonó cuando hizo que encerraran a su esposo en la cárcel… ese esposo era mi padre… -Tomoyo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Pero la mirada triste de Eriol la convencía completamente. –No sé qué habrá pasado después, pero por lo visto te adoptaron… y tu papá no sabía que su esposa ya tenía un hijo… y bueno, ahora estamos acá.

La joven bajó la mirada y se recostó en el asiento.

-¿Sabés qué? –comenzó a hablar Tomoyo- No me importa. No me importa nada. No me importa lo que haya pasado, lo que no. Sólo me importa que amo a la persona que se lo merece, y esa persona sos vos. –Tomoyo volvió a mirar a su novio, quien la miraba con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Él pensaba lo mismo. Entonces, él se acercó a ella y se besaron. –Además, la que tenía la culpa de todo fue Sonomi. Mi pobre viejo no tenía idea de nada. Siempre vivió en una nube de pedo, pobrecito.

_Sí, muy pobrecito_, pensó Eriol.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_El hombre parecía traumatizado por algo, se veía fácilmente en su rostro. Eriol apoyó el hacha en la pared y se corrió de la puerta, dejando que el padre de Tomoyo entre. _

_-Eriol, tenemos que hablar… -el señor parecía a punto de llorar, pero siguió hablando –Tomoyo… ella… ella es…tu hermana… lo siento mucho, yo… yo, la verdad … no sé… no tengo palabras para decirte…_

_La impotencia era el único sentimiento que en ese momento invadía al joven, quien permanecía quieto, inmutable ante las palabras del hombre. Pero ya sabía todo. _

_El esposo de Sonomi le explicó lo de Tomoyo, lo que sabía de él y de su padre, encarcelado por tránsfuga, solamente por querer darle la mejor vida a su esposa, Sonomi. Ella lo había inculpado. _

_-Eriol… perdoname... perdonanos… te juro que… si lo hubiera sabido antes, yo…_

_-Si hubiera sabido la mierda que me esperaba por vivir, hubiera preferido 16 años más de dolor en el cuerpo, a que me arranquen el corazón de esa manera –el hombre iba a hablar, pero el chico se paró delante del hombre, quien se encontraba sentado en un pequeño balde de pintura. –Amo a Tomoyo, la amo. Nunca supe quiénes fueron mis padres, y tuve que enterarme, junto con todo el mundo, que él está preso, que su ex está con otro, que me abandonó y adoptó una hija. ¿Qué tengo que pensar? ¿Qué me queda por hacer ahora? ¡QUÉ!_

_Y no pudo contenerse más. Agarró el hacha y, con furia, la dirigió hacia la cabeza del hombre. La conversación había terminado._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**N de A:**

Tengo pensado que el próximo cap va a ser el ultimo

y… ¿les va gustando?

Gracias x todos los reviews!

Y ya saben: si kieren que haga una segunda parte del fic (después de esta primera temporada o.o) solo _diganmelon_!

_Melon!_

Arigato

Hasta la 


	6. Cap 6: El UlTiMo! NOtLOpierdas!

_**Guarda que empieza el principio del fin…**_

_**Mendigando amor**_

_**CAP 6… FINAL!**_

En la mansión Li las cosas ya se habían calmado un poco, aunque aun se sentía la excitación en el aire debido al casi asegurado triunfo de don Li en cuanto a la presidencia del país peninsular.

Shaoran, hijo del candidato, y su novia, Sakura, festejaban el éxito de su familia y la desgracias de los Daidouji de forma apasionada en su habitación.

Un hombre irrumpió violentamente en la habitación, acabando con el momento ardiente de la pareja. Ambos miraron al hombre que se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta.

Era Fujitaka Kinomoto, el padre de Sakura. Él la miraba con una mezcla de odio y bronca a la vez que miraba a su joven hija, de sólo 15 años, comportarse como una mujer ya mayor.

-Sos igual que ella… -decía el hombre con voz baja, meneando la cabeza lentamente, como tratando de negar lo que estaba viendo. Sakura se tapó con las sábanas; su novio se levantó de la cama (luego de ponerse unos calzones) y miró al hombre desafiante.

-¿Qué hacés acá? –le dijo en chico en tono agresivo. –Las vas a pagar, asesino.

-¡Basta de decirme asesino, basta! –el hombre empujó fuertemente al joven, quien quedó tendido en el piso. Fujitaka le pegó una soberana patada en el estómago, haciendo que Shaoran se encogiera; Sakura sólo pudo taparse la boca ahogando un grito cuando su padre se abalanzó sobre ella y la tomó del cuello demasiado fuerte, mientras le gritaba a su cara:

-¡Por qué mierda no se preguntan por qué maté a Nadeshiko! ¡No soy un asesino! ¡Sólo… sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer! –el hombre la soltó al ver que la chica se ahogaba, y se alejó de ella, volviendo a patear al novio en el estómago. Estaba completamente indefenso. –Ella me engañó, hijita –el hombre apoyó una rodilla en la cama, mirando y hablándole tiernamente a su Sakura. –Ella tuvo un hijo con otro… Antes de que nacieras vos… era una niñita. Una linda niñita… ¡Pero me engañó, cuando estábamos casados! ¡Esa perra a la que llamás madre me metió los cuernos!

Sakura estaba atónita. ¿Realmente su madre había sido capaz de hacer eso? Si era así… ¿dónde estaba esa bebita? No, no… tenía que ser puras mentiras de aquel prófugo.

-¡No mientas! –le gritó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡No ensucies la memoria de mi madre! ¡No lo hagas! –el padre le pegó una bofetada, callándola.

-No seas ignorante… Yo di a esa nenita en adopción… A la persona que mas quería a tu mamá… ¿Querés saber quién es?

Sakura se imaginaba lo peor… no, no podía ser que tuviera una hermana, y que fuera…

-¡La hija de Sonomi es tu hermana! ¡Es Tomoyo! –el hombre se alejó llorando, pero tratando de contenerse para continuar… para contarle a su hija todo lo sucedido… -Cuando me enteré que esa bebita no era mía, ella ya tenía 3 meses y Nadeshiko ya estaba embarazada de vos… ¡Qué alegría me dio cuando me enteré! Pero no podía matar a esa puta con una hijita mía adentro suyo... Y cuando naciste fue cuando la maté. Vos sólo llorabas, claro… Tenías menos de una semana… Y ya eras huerfanita. Y me descubrieron… y fui a la cárcel… esperando siempre por este momento para q te enteraras de lo que había pasado… Para que supieras lo que fue tu madre… Pero no desde el punto de vista de Sonomi, no. Porque ella también te mintió. Te mintió a vos, a su hijo, a su esposo, al padre de su hijo, a todos nos mintió. Nos trató como los pelotudos que somos por no habernos dado cuenta antes.

Fujitaka estaba más calmado, y Sakura sólo lo miraba. Ya no lloraba. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Shaoran estaba en el piso, oyendo todo. A la hija del preso sólo le quedaba una pregunta…

-¿Quién es el papá? El papá de Tomoyo.

-El mismo que el de Eriol, por eso el escándalo.

O sea que lo que había visto ella en las noticias era cierto. Tomoyo y Eriol eran hermanastros, pero ella también era la medio-hermana de Sakura. Cuánta bronca.

Shaoran se levantó del piso y abrazó a su novia. Fuera de la casa se oían las sirenas del móvil policial. El mismo Fujitaka lo había llamado.

Él iba a volver a la cárcel, qué pena. Pero por lo menos su hija ya sabía la verdad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..--.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_No…_

_Qué había hecho… ¡Qué había hecho!_

_¡Lo había matado! ¡Estaba muerto! ¡El padre de Tomoyo estaba sin vida delante de sus ojos!_

_Pero tenía que actuar rápido… o las cosas iban a empeorar…_

_Eriol agarró el cuerpo del hombre y, asegurándose de no ser visto y aprovechando que los empleados disfrutaban de su siesta, arrastró al padre de Tomoyo hasta detrás de un árbol…_

_Lo dejó bien sentado, bien acomodado. Lo vio por última vez. No era la primera vez que veía un muerto… en su barrio era muy común… pero nunca había matado a uno… ¡Qué raro se sintió cuando el hombre cayó a causa del hacha en su cabeza! El arma, que se insertaba en su cráneo de una forma macabra, tenía mango de madera… Nunca iban a poder sacar sus huellas digitales. Nunca._

_Eriol se dirigió a la mansión, donde su novia terminaba de bañarse, lo más rápido que pudo. Sus ropas tenían salpicaduras de sangre por todos lados, y Eriol no podía dejar que su novia lo viera así. Sólo agarró una remera cualquiera de su placard y se la puso cuando se sacó la camisa ensangrentada. Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, cuando una persona lo detuvo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..--.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La lluvia había cesado un poco, por lo que los jóvenes descendieron del vehículo con el fin de ir a la cabaña a la que Tomoyo tenía planeado llevar a su novio… A su hermano.

Quería que pasaran el mejor momento de sus vidas, una romántica luna de miel antes del casamiento a la luz de la luna… Pero al darse cuenta que Eriol era su hermano, ya no podía hacer lo mismo. Una cosa era besarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba… decirle la verdad… pero otra cosa, muy distinta, era acostarse con él, sabiendo los lazos de sangre que los unían.

-¿Falta mucho? –preguntó él, sólo para acabar con e incómodo silencio que se hallaba entre ellos. Seguían caminando entre el barro.

-No. Ya estamos cada vez más cerca. –dijo ella tajantemente. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Hasta que él se detuvo.

-Perdoname. –dijo él, agachando la cabeza –pensé que iba a ser lo mejor… porque si no te lo decía, te iba a estar mintiendo, y no quería eso. Sé lo feo que es que te oculten algo tan importante… Perdoname… Como yo te perdoné a vos. –Eriol rodeó a Tomoyo con su brazo mientras iban caminando.

-¿Qué cosa me perdonaste? –le preguntó ella, mirándolo inocentemente.

-Que al principio sólo querías salir conmigo para que tu madre ganara las elecciones…

-Pero yo te amo, Eriol. Te amé y te sigo amando. Aunque haya empezado con un juego, mis sentimientos no lo son.

-Ya lo sé, bebé. –el joven besó dulcemente a la joven, que pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Eriol.

Se amaban, y un simple medio lazo familiar no iba a acabar con ese amor de un día para el otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..--.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Era Tomoyo. Ella estaba parada con un Toallón en su cabeza y una bata de baño. Qué tierna se veía, pero…_

_¡No podía dejar que se diera cuenta de lo que él había hecho!_

_Su novia-hermanastra lo mirada de una manera tierna._

_-¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿No me vas a dejar pasar?_

_-Sí, sí –dijo él, nervioso, y se corrió a un lado. Debía tratar de controlarse, porque sino…_

_Tomoyo se quedó parada detrás de él, sin moverse._

_-¿Vas que quedarte acá mientras me cambio o qué, Eri? –le preguntó ella con un tono suspicaz._

_¡Era su oportunidad!_

_-Avisame cuando estés lista; creo que voy a ir al patio, ¿OK?_

_-Sí –y cuando ella iba a acercarse a besarlo, él se fue. No podía dejar que ella lo besara. Por lo menos hasta que supiera el lazo familiar que los unía._

_Eriol bajó rápidamente las escaleras, mientras buscaba con la mirada algún encendedor. Fue a la cocina y encontró una cajita de fósforos… era lo mismo, sólo quería deshacerse de la camisa manchada de sangre. Agarró la cajilla y se dirigió al patio… Nunca había corrido una distancia tan larga en tan pocos segundos, pero al fin llegó al fondo del jardín. No esperó a nada. Simplemente tiró la camisa al piso y, arrojando un fósforo prendido sobre ella, observó detenidamente la escena. _

_La prenda se consumía rápidamente, evaporándose en el aire y resguardándose en el olvido… Pero no pasaba lo mismo con aquel bendito recuerdo de Eriol… matando a su suegro…_

_Tomoyo ya se había vestido, y en ese momento estaba en la habitación de su madre, buscando algo que la mataba de curiosidad. La maleta azul. Sabía que su madre la guardaba celosamente en su armario bajo llave, y eso era lo que buscaba la joven. La llave. La encontró en la mesita de noche de Sonomi, escondida debajo de unos papeles. Rápidamente pero con sigilo se dirigió al armario y lo abrió. La maleta estaba a la vista._

_Tomoyo la abrió, y sólo vio unos papeles. Pero hubo uno en especial que le llamó la atención. Un sobre amarillo, con grandes palabras que decían "Registro de Adopción". ¿Qué era eso? Ella no sabía que su madre hubiera adoptado un hijo. _

_Pero la gran sorpresa llegó en el momento que leyó su nombre en aquella hoja. Una lágrima cayó por su rostro. No había más que decir. _

_Pero quedaba algo por hacer._

_No iba a dejarse traicionar de aquella manera. Esa mujer, Sonomi, no había tenido derecho de ocultarle su verdadera identidad. ¡16 años habían pasado! ¡16 años guardando un secreto!_

_No podía dejarlo así. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..--.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonomi se recuperaba del shock que había sufrido, enel hospital, conversando lo que ella había visto y vivido de regreso a su mansión con una psiquiatra.

Horas estuvieron hablando, hasta que la profesional le dijo a Sonomi que ya la encontraba en estado de regresar a su casa. Y así fue.

Sólo unos minutos después, la mujer estaba sentada en su cómodo sofá, recapacitando sobre su vida. Sólo podía pensar en sus hijos, en sus maridos, en sus amantes… En sus riquezas, en su campaña perdida, en sus amores abandonados… Todos aquello asuntos se encontraban ahogados en un vaso de whisky escocés.

La mujer comenzaba a perder la noción del tiempo, la razón. El alcohol comenzaba a hacerse sentir en el cuerpo y la conciencia de la ahora borracha Sonomi. Pero el alcohol no era el único que poco a poco la iba dejando atontada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..--.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Le dolía hasta el fondo del alma. Pero no iba a dejarlo así._

_Las iba a pagar muy caro. Aunque su vida no valiera tanto._

_De una forma dubitante, Tomoyo fue hacia la cocina. Una parte de su conciencia le decía "_Hacelo! ¡Dejá de dudar!" _mientras que la otra le gritaba _"¡Es tu madre, ella te crió!"

_Sin pensar, Tomoyo abrió la llave de gas y cada una de las hornallas, el horno y el calefactor. Pero nunca los prendió._

_Había dos posibilidades para que la perra que la había adoptado muriera: _

_Una era que se intoxicara con el monóxido de carbono. Iba a comenzar a sentirse pesada, como _borracha_; iba a ser una muerte lenta y dolorosa. No se merecía nada mejor. _

_La segunda chance era una explosión. Su madre siempre que llegaba de algún lado, se preparaba un té o un café. Una mínima chispa y_ ¡BUM!_ La mujer las habría pagado._

_Debía escapar de allí. La cocina comenzaba a tener un olor a gas impresionante. Tenía que huir, pero no iría sola. Lo llevaría a Eriol. No quería dejarlo, no quería que la dejara. Lo amaba._

_Vio a su novio entrar por la puerta del patio trasero a la casa. No tenía que dejarlo entrar: se daría cuenta de todo. Entonces fue corriendo hacia él, lo abrazó y lo tiró del brazo hacia fuera de la casa. Ya estaban a salvo._

_-Eriol… estaba pensando que podíamos pasar este fin de semana solos, no sé. Mi mamá había comprado una casa en el bosque. Es muy linda, y creo que puede ser lo mejor. –Eriol la miraba, y ella trataba de convencerlo._

_El joven necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera un hacha; y la chica en otra cosa que no fuera una explosión._

_Agarraron la camioneta de su padre, y se escaparon en ella, como dos adolescentes enamorados. Como lo que eran._

_Tomoyo miró hacia atrás, hacia la mansión. Iba a llorar. No. Estaba con Eriol, ¿qué más podría importarle?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..--.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su padre hacía un par de horas se había ido, de vuelta, a la prisión. Saber toda la verdad le oprimía fuertemente el pecho.

Comenzó a llorar de vuelta… Toda la tarde había estado llorando. No quería más. Quería que todo se acabara.

Ya…

La angustia la consumía, al igual que el dolor, la bronca. Pero ya no tenía ganas de vivir.

Simplemente buscó una soga. La encontró en un armario a su alcance, como si siempre hubiera estado esperando por ella.

Sakura agarró la soga y amarró un nudo al balcón de su habitación. Miró hacia abajo: sí, era lo suficientemente alto.

Ató otro nudo, pero ahora a su cuello. No podía cesar de llorar. Pero no podía seguir así.

La joven se paró en la baranda del balcón. Trató de mantener equilibrio sólo por unos segundos. Adrede, se dejó caer hacia delante.

¡Qué sensación hermosa! Pero duró demasiado poco. Se oyó un chasquido. No podía respirar. Ya estaba colgando.

¡No! ¡No quería morirse! ¡Por qué lo había hecho!

Su cuello estaba roto. Poco a poco comenzó a perder el conocimiento. Un par de minutos y listo. Ya había dado el último suspiro.

"Qué bello es Tomoeda de noche", pensó, antes de cerrar los ojos. Para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..--.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se había acabado la botella de whisky. Sólo quedaba un poco en el vaso.

Encendió la tele. ¿Para qué? Ya no se acordaba ni su nombre.

En la pantalla aparecía una mujer llorando en el piso, descontrolada. Se reconoció.

-¡Hija de puta! –gritó, mientras tiraba el vaso de whisky hacia el aparato.

Electricidad + alcohol Chispas.

Fue un segundo.

La mansión Daidouji y sus alrededores explotaban. El fuego invadía las casas cercanas. Sonomi ya había pagado una parte. Al resto la pagaría en el infierno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..--.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya estaban en la casa del bosque.

No había nada que decir.

Solamente que se amaban.

No les importaba ser hermanos.

Qué locura.

Estaban acostados en la cama. Pensando, ambos. Reflexionando. Un día inolvidable verdaderamente.

Se besaron.

Tomoyo miró a los azules ojos de Eriol, su novio, su amor, su hermano.

Lo amaba. Y lo iba a seguir amando.

Eriol sólo pudo responder a la mirada de su novia con un beso tierno. Encontró lo que buscaba. Amor.

Tanto tiempo mendigando amor en las calles, y pensar que lo encontraría el día menos pensado detrás del alambrado.

_**FIN**_

**N de A:**

Yeah, babies!

¡He aquí el final de esta historia!

Dramática y trágica, romántica y triste, apasionante y misteriosa…

Creo que se lo imaginaban pero que no se lo esperaban… ¿o si?

Mua ja ja ja já, me encantó! I loved it!

Bueno… esto fue todo. Espero no haberlos decepcionado! ;)

Pero prometo sorprenderls con otra historia! Igual o más buena que esta!

Don't forget: StArHuNtEr va a revolucionar el mundo de los fanfics (¿?¿?)!

Grax x todo el apoyo! Realmente me ayudaron! Y si kieren una segunda parte, solo avisen:P

Dejo mis comentarios en la parte de reviews, x eso no agradezco acá uno x uno…

Hasta la próxima!

**StArHuNtEr**

_Distinta hasta la muerte, pero atrapante hasta morir._


	7. Cap 7: 2da Temporada!

_Preparate para leer el fanfic que logró la conmoción de los lectores en sus primeros capítulos, que cautivó a sus espectadores y cuyos lectores han pedido fervientemente una segunda temporada!_

_Y aquí está (chan!) para todos los que lo pidieron, para todos los que lo aclamaron a gritos…! _

_Más impactante, más reveladora y más cautivante que la anterior..._

**_MENDIGANDO AMOR_**

_**CAP 1, SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**_

Un año ya…

Qué loco…

Sólo se trataba de decisión…. Cruzar el alambrado le cambió la vida…

Y no sólo a él…

Desde la ventana miraba el paisaje nuevo que se le presentaba. Se veía tan ajeno, tan lejano a todo lo que había vivido…

Pero era suyo.

Y su realidad y su pasado también…

Sólo un año…

Y no se lamentaba. De nada. De nada de lo que había hecho.

Si hubiera dejado que las cosas siguieran su curso, hubiera sido la persona más desdichada y triste que hubiera existido.

Pero no era así, al contrario.

Era feliz junto a la persona que él amaba.

Y no le importaba, en absoluto, que esa persona fuera su hermana.

-Eriol, ¿en qué pensás ahora? –Tomoyo se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda. Él seguía con la vista perdida en los árboles del bosque.

-En nada, ¿por? –él la abrazó a ella.

-¿Qué hacemos?

Ambos ya sabían la verdad, y no había rencores. Lo pasado, pisado.

-Con qué.

-Con nosotros, Eriol. –ella se puso frente a él, y lo miró con sus ojos celestes. Él dejó de mirar al bosque para observarla a ella. –No podemos seguir acá. O sea… tenemos que irnos, empezar nuestras vidas otra vez… Las cosas malas ya pasaron, ahora tenemos que empezar a vivir _nuestra_ vida.

Esa palabra había tocado el corazón de Eriol. _Nuestra_. Suya. Juntos.

-Y dónde proponés que vayamos.

-Volvamos.

Eriol la miró, y arqueó una ceja. Pero su rostro estaba serio, igual que el de ella.

-Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad? –le dijo él. Entonces se apartó de la ventana para sentarse en uno de los sofás que estaban en la humilde cabaña del bosque. –Si volvemos allá… todas las sospechas van a recaer sobre nosotros…

-Si hubiéramos sido sospechosos, ya estaríamos en la cárcel –la joven se acercó al sillón y se sentó sobre las piernas de Eriol y lo abrazó. –Ya deben haber encontrado a alguien.

-No quiero volver. No a Tomoeda. –los recuerdos más viejos y los más recientes volvían a su mente.

-Por favor… -Tomoyo lo besó tierna y suavemente. Lo miró suplicante. Él bajó la mirada. No podía resistirse.

-Está bien. Y ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

-Eso no importa.

Está bien. Preparemos las cosas y vayamos. –Eriol se levantó, y Tomoyo hizo lo mismo. –Voy a preparar las cosas, ¿si?

La joven lo miró. Qué raro era todo…

Antes su vida era lujo, glamour, moda, fama, fortuna…

Ahora era todo lo contrario… aquello la había abandonado…

A veces le molestaba: ¿no podía acaso seguir todo como era? Pero no quería a Sonomi. No. Le alegraba haber hecho lo que había hecho.

_¡Bum!_

Pero quería vivir una buena vida, al lado de Eriol. No importaban los lazos de sangre.

Por primera vez para ella importaba lo que sentía dentro.

¿Vamos? –Eriol salía de la habitación, con una pequeña maleta. Allí llevaban todo.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia donde se suponía estaba la camioneta. Nunca, en esos 12 meses, habían vuelto a aquel lugar.

En aquella noche de lluvia y decisiones, la camioneta se había quedado atorada en el barro, con la pequeña valija de ropas y comida que los jóvenes habían guardado. Pero no lo habían necesitado. La pequeña cabaña lo tenía todo.

Y allí, estaba, como la última vez.

Eriol apoyó la maleta en el camino de tierra. Le costó abrir la puerta, pero lo logró. Tomoyo agarró la valija y subió al vehículo.

Sacó la llave de aquel bolsillo. La miró y la puso en su lugar. Giró. Pero la camioneta no arrancó.

Volvió a girar. Nada.

Otra vez. La camioneta se sacudió un poco y arrancó.

En un par de horas, el vehículo ya recorría las calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda.

No estaba muy cambiada, pero la veían distinta.

Llegaron a un pequeño hotel, que tenía un cartel que decía "vacante". Entraron. Subieron a su habitación, se bañaron, comieron, prendieron el televisor.

Nadie los había conocido.

Ya era de noche.

La joven pareja ya se había duchado. Estaban recostados en el sofá, abrazados, mirando el televisor. La película que estaban mirando había terminado.

-Fijate que hay en las noticias. –le dijo Tomoyo a Eriol, quien era el que tenía poder sobre el control remoto. –Parece que siguen los mismos chismosos.

En el televisor aparecía el mismo periodista que había estado en el registro civil el día en que el marido de Sonomi se enteró de todo.

Hacía un año…

Ambos miraron atentamente el televisor. No…

Al pie de la pantalla había un mensaje que los shockeó.

"_A un año del día que conmovió a todo Japón"_

No podían moverse ni hablar. Sólo escuchaban al locutor del programa.

"_Como todos_ _recordarán, hace exactamente un año de la muerte de la candidata a presidenta, Sonomi Daidouj,i y de su marido; del suicidio de la nuera del actual presidente, Sakura Kinomoto; del encarcelamiento de un indigente por doble homicidio culposo y de la liberación de Arthur Hiiragizawa, el padre de Tomoyo Daidouji, la hija de Sonomi, y de su hermano, Eriol Hiiragizawa, quienes se han fugado y no han dado rastros de vida en los últimos 12 meses."_

La información continuó, pero era irrelevante.

Aun seguían los fantasmas. Los recuerdos.

Todo volvía a la mente de los jóvenes.

Eriol cambió el canal. No quería mirar esa mierda que tanto lo indignaba. A él y a su novia.

-Tenemos que empezar de vuelta, mi amor –le dijo Tomoyo en tono triste. –Olvidarnos de todo, y… hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Sí, tenés razón. Vayamos a otro lado, no sé.

-Proponé un lugar.

Eso le causó gracia al chico. El único lugar que conocía era Tomoeda. La joven se percató de ello, y fue ella la que propuso el próximo destino de la vida de la pareja.

-Inglaterra. –le dijo ella. –Supuestamente vos sos de ahí, es decir… Sonomi te hizo inglés, y…

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? No sé ni siquiera dónde queda, no cómo es, ni –

-No importa. Va a ser una linda experiencia, ¿no?

-Vivir en cualquier lugar sería una mejor experiencia que vivir acá. –y tenía razón. Le iba a costar olvidarse de todo, pero tenía que lograrlo. –Empecemos ahora.

Tomoyo no dudó. Llamó al aeropuerto internacional. Tuvieron suerte: habían 2 pasajes disponibles que saldrían a las 10 de la noche, en vuelo directo a Manchester, Inglaterra.

-Salimos hoy. –le dijo ella.

Otra vez preparar las cosas, abandonar el lugar y huir. Pero ahora no huían de la policía, ni de los prejuicios, ni de las cámaras… huían de ellos mismos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un lapso de 7 horas ya estaban aterrizando en el aeropuerto inglés.

La gente bajaba ansiosa, sintiendo el fresco aire matutino en sus rostros. Tomoyo trataba de contagiar esa alegría a su novio, pero ni ella podía ser tan hipócrita.

Habían hecho transbordar la camioneta en otro avión, de cargas. Pero arribaría recién a las 6 am. Faltaba media hora.

Aprovecharon a tomarse un café con tostadas en la cafetería del aeropuerto.

El lugar estaba tranquilo y callado, a pesar de haber otras personas en el lugar.

Pero una voz femenina los distrajo a ambos.

¡No puede ser! –chilló la joven. Se acercaba a la mesa de la pareja. Tomoyo se levantó a saludarla con una sonrisa, mientras que su 'hermano' sólo miraba la escena. -¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Qué cambiada que estás!

¡Ay, Chiharu, te juro que no lo puedo creer! ¡Qué hacés acá! ¿Viniste sola?

No, Yamasaki está conmigo. Pero pasó por el kiosko a comprar unos caramelos. –La joven que antes usaba unas ridículas trenzas, ahora lucía un largo cabello castaño y sedoso. Eriol no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Se parecía a… -Supongo que sos el famoso novio de Tomoyo, ¿no? Un gusto conocerte.

Eriol reaccionó, le sonrió y la saludó.

Chiharu charlaba con Tomoyo de forma ansiosa sobre lo que le había pasado a ella en los últimos años. Desde que Sakura y Tomoyo se pelearon, Chiharu había servido de punto de apoyo a la joven.

Mientras conversaba, un joven morocho, de aspecto ejecutivo, se acercó a la mesa donde estaban las chicas y Eriol.

-¿Dónde te había metido, mi amor? –el muchacho fue directo a Chiharu. –Te estuve buscando, y… ¡pero miremos a quién tenemos acá! ¡Tomoyo, querida!

-¡yamasaki! ¡Qué cambiado que estás! –la novia de Eriol se levantó a saludar a Yamasaki. –Él es mi novio: Eriol Hiiragizawa.

¿Por qué había tenido que decir su apellido?

Le salió sin pensarlo, y en ese momento Yamasaki y Chiharu se miraron. Eriol trató de cambiar el ambiente al levantarse y saludar al joven. El clima se había puesto más tenso desde la mención del apellido.

-Un gusto, Eriol. –Yamasaki no era de esas personas que se callaban, y tenía una verdadera duda. –¿Vos, sos el hijo de --?

-Sí –contestó Eriol cortante. Sabía lo que seguía a continuación.

-¿Son hermanos ustedes dos? –Yamasaki señaló a Eriol y luego a Tomoyo, y volvió a Eriol.

-No. –Tomoyo lo iba a poner en su lugar. Odiaba que se metieran en su vida privada. –Somos hijos del mismo hombre, pero no de la misma mujer, si te referís a eso. Tampoco nos criamos juntos. Así que no encuentro cuál es la causa de tu _sorpresa_, lindo.

El joven y Chiharu se miraron. Tomoyo tenía razón. Una cosa no hacía la otra.

-Y… ¿Trabajás de algo, Eriol? –Yamasaki ya había oído sobre la historia de aquel joven huérfano que enamoró a la hija de la mujer más rica de Japón.

Sabía que no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Él iba a romper ese mito.

-No. Recién llegamos de –

-No te hagas problema. Sabés qué, tengo un pequeño trabajo pendiente en el que me podrías ayudar. Ganarías mucho dinero. Además, es algo muy sencillo.

Si las miradas mataran, Yamasaki hubiera muerto cuando Chiharu lo miró.

-No creo que Eriol sea la persona para hacer ese trabajo, mi amor. –le dijo la joven, enojada.

Sabía de qué se trataba.

-Que pruebe. –le contestó a su novia, y sonrió a Eriol. –Si no te gusta la idea, no lo hacés, pero si te parece rentable, empezamos cuando quieras.

-Está bien, pero… de qué se trata?

-Más en privado lo hablamos, amigo.

La conversación sobre el misterioso trabajo terminó allí.

Siguieron hablando amenamente.

Eriol se insertó rápidamente en el grupo, con su novia y amigos. Parecían gente buena, agradable.

Pero, como todos ya saben, no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Aunque muy fácilmente podés ganar mucho dinero vendiendo sólo 100 gramos de cocaína.

/FIN/

**N de A:**

Cómo andan todos!

Bueno, espero que la continuación de la historia les haya gustado!

Gracias x pedirme que la siga! (aclaro: lo del principio de este capítulo fue pura propaganda :P )

Espero que me sigan dejando reviews para saber qué piensan de esta segunda parte que, como ven, ya viene tramando algo _extraño_.

La pregunta: _¿Aceptará Eriol el trabajo?_

Y no se olviden de Shaoran, que va a aparecer muy pronto!

Grax a todos de vuelta!

**StArHuNtEr**


	8. Cap 8 de la 2da temp!

_Porque el público quiere saber si el inocente Eriol aceptará el trabajo ofrecido por Yamasaki…_

_He aquí…._

_Chan chan chan chaaaan….._

_**Mendigando Amor**_

**Cap 2, SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

La conversación siguió amenamente durante los siguientes 15 minutos, hasta que una alarma llamó la atención de Tomoyo y Eriol.

-"_Atención. Acaba de abordar el avión con los vehículos, provenientes de Japón. Hacer el favor de retirarlos, gracias". _–una vos femenina se escuchó en el altavoz, y el mensaje volvió a repetirse.

-Vamos yendo, Eriol. –le dijo Tomoyo a su novio.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa de la confitería.

Ya en la camioneta, las parejas se despidieron.

-Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto –les dijo Eriol, saludando a Chiharu y Yamasaki.

-Vengan a nuestro departamento, chicos. –invitó Yamasaki, y la pareja accedió –Ya de paso, hablamos del negocio que te tengo propuesto, joven emprendedor.

La camioneta arrancó y, luego de un par de vueltas por el centro de Manchester, Tomoyo y Eriol encontraron un lugar donde poder pasar el resto de los días que creyeran más conveniente.

Era una antigua pensión, ubicada no muy lejos del centro comercial de la ciudad. Los años no lo habían desgastado, y les hacía olvidar los mallos momentos, quizá fuera por el ambiente tan familiar del lugar.

Les tocó una habitación en el cuarto y último piso. Una vista hermosa de la ciudad servía de paisaje a través de la gran ventana. Todos los muebles combinaban en colores crema y blancos, con toques azules. Era realmente agradable a la vista.

La pareja recién llegada desvalijó sus pertenencias, pero solamente las dejó a mano. No se gastaron en guardarlas en el ropero.

Desde la muerte de su madre, nadie había reclamado la herencia. La joven Daidouji no pensaba hacerlo tampoco. No quería volver a aparecer en televisión, en radios y distintos medios de comunicación para reclamar lo que supuestamente le pertenecía.

Seguramente la fortuna, que ni siquiera era de ella, había ido a parar a manos de Arthur Hiiragizawa, su padre, el legítimo dueño de esas cantidades inmensurables de riquezas. Como estaba en la cárcel, ya sabía de quién era dueño. Del jefe de Estado: Hierang Li.

Eriol se había acomodado en un blanco sofá, mirando hacia el exterior de la habitación.

-Qué lindo, ¿no? –le dijo él

-No nos va a durar mucho, mi amor –Tomoyo se sentó en el regazo del joven, quien la mirada sin comprender. –No nos va a alcanzar la plata para pasar demasiado tiempo acá. Una semana y se nos fueron los ahorros, Eriol.

-Bueno, sí, tenés razón. Pero no te olvides que ahora tenemos que empezar a valernos por nosotros solos. Y capaz que trabaje con ese muchacho… ¿cómo se llama?

-Yamasaki.

-Ese mismo. Hoy a la noche podemos ir a conversar con ellos, ¿Qué te parece?

-No sé, Eriol, yo… -Tomoyo pensó un momento. Le asustaba la idea de aquel trabajo, más que nada por la reacción que había tenido Chiharu –preferiría qlo pienses dos veces antes de decir que aceptás…

-Lo voy a consultar con vos antes, ¿qué decís?

-Que sí.

La joven pareja se besó y se quedó dormida un par de horas.

Eran las 11 ya, y Tomoyo fue la que sirvió de reloj esta vez.

-Eriol, vamos a comprar algo para comer, tengo hambre.

Eriol permaneció inmóvil apoyado en el sofá. La joven lo miró, preocupada.

-¡Eriol! –lo sacudió fuertemente, a lo que el chico se despertó sobresaltado.

-¡Qué pasa, qué! –la miró a su novia -¿Por qué me despertaste así?

-nada, me asusté. –lo abrazó otra vez. No podía evitar hacerlo. –Tenemos que ir de compras, Eriol. no tenemos nada para comer.

-vamos pues.

Los hermanos caminaron hacia un pequeño almacén a dos cuadras de la pensión.

El barrio donde esta se hallaba, a pesar de estar a pocas manzanas del centro, le hacía acordar a los alrededores de su barrio. No eran casas muy pobre ni maltratadas, todo lo contrario. Pero sentía algo familiar, que lo conectaba a…

Su antiguo barrio, su antigua vida…

Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de todos aquellos malos recuerdos.

Buscó a Tomoyo con la vista; ella estaba charlando con una chica que le pareció familiar.

-Mirá quiénes viven cerca, Eriol. –era su novia –Yamasaki y Chiharu viven a una cuadra de acá. ¿No está buenísimo?

-Hola, Chiharu. ¿Cómo te va?

-Igual que hoy a la mañana, creo. –la joven nunca dejaba de tener esa sonrisa agradable. Su belleza era comparable solamente con la de su novia.

Quiso apartar esos pensamientos, y le preguntó:

-¿Y Yamasaki?

-Ahora está en casa. ¿No quieren venir a almorzar?

La pareja aceptó.

Caminaron la cuadra q los separaba de la casa de los japoneses que hacía 4 años vivían en aquel país inglés.

Entraron a la casa. Era una casa tipo, sin lujos.

Yamasaki estaba sentado en el sofá mirando un programa de fútbol. Se levantó para saludar a Eriol y Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo andan, chicos? –les preguntó eufórico.

-Tranquilos. Por suerte encontramos un lugar cerca –Tomoyo y Eriol se acomodaron en los sofás que se disponían en la sala de estar.

Almorzaron fideos con tuco.

Era ya la hora de la siesta, y las jovencitas no paraban de hablar de moda. Eriol se sentía un tanto incómodo. Por suerte, Yamasaki lo llamó antes de que cayera dormido escuchando lo último de las pasarelas.

El joven de ojos azules lo siguió hasta una pequeña oficina. El chino prendió la luz y se sentó en una silla.

-Sentate, sentate –Eriol hizo eso –Te llamaba para hablarte del trabajo que te había dicho hoy ala mañana, ¿te acordás, no?

-Sí. Es más, le había dicho a Tomoyo que podíamos encontrarnos hoy para –

-¿estás dispuesto a hacer de todo? –yamasaki lo interrumpió. Eriol se lo quedó mirando. Las palabras de cuidado de su novia volvieron a su cabeza. Sin embargo, asintió –Esto es fácil. Sólo tenés que hacer lo que yo te dijo. Es un trabajo de _reparto_, por decirlo de alguna forma.

El chico se levantó de la silla y abrió un cajón. De allí sacó un paquete envuelto en papel madera. Caminó hacia Eriol.

-tenés que entregarle esto a un hombre. No vive muy lejos.- Eriol agarró el paquete. Era bastante pesado. –Te tiene que dar 1500 dólares.

El 'inglés' arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tanta plata por este… paquetito? –preguntó incrédulo.

-Algunos pagarían fortunas por un poco de eso… Quizá algún día lo entiendas. –Yamasaki se sentó de cuclillas frente a la silla de Eriol, y bajó el tono de voz –Pensá que acá hay 5 kilos de lo que ellos quieren. Esto vale mucho, pero si no hacés bien el trabajo, puede costarte mucho más. –se acercó aun más –Dáselo en mano al tipo de esta foto –le entregó la foto de un hombre bastante… arruinado –Si no te quiere dar la guita, venía a verme a mí enseguida, ¿ok? Y no le digas _nada_ a Tomoyo.

-Pero…

-Si no querés que la lastimen, no abras el pico, ¿ok?

Eriol se vio obligado a asentir con la cabeza. Yamasaki se levantó.

-Ahora vamos a la sala con las chicas. –el chino salió, y Eriol lo siguió a paso lento.

No iba a arriesgar lo que tanto le había costado conseguir. No iba a decirle nada a Tomoyo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No muy lejos de allí había otra persona.

Alguien que odiaba a la feliz pareja de hermanos.

Alguien que había perdido al amor de su vida hacía un año…

Le había costado encontrarlos, pero por fin los tenía.

No sabía por qué los odiaba, por qué les causaba tanto asco, porqué tenía tantos deseos de matarlos.

Ya sabía dónde se hospedaban.

Estaba muy oscuro, pero la luz de las calles le permitió ver cómo aquel joven, que antes mendigaba por las calles, salía de la pensión.

Dedujo que Tomoyo había quedado sola en la habitación.

El anciano de recepción iba a ser fácil de evitar.

Si lo hacía rápido, todo podía salir a la perfección.

Ya tenía el lugar, ya sabía cuánto iba a pedirle que Eriol Hiiragizawa por su novia.

No menos de 20 mil dólares.

-Entren.

Colgó el tubo de teléfono. Pudo ver cómo 5 hombres entraban a la pensión.

Un par de minutos después salían con una mujer, a la cual habían dormido antes de salir del lugar.

Tomoyo Daidoouji había sido secuestrada.

Sólo faltaba que Eriol se diera cuenta y aceptara las condiciones que Shaoran ya había impuesto.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.

**N de A:**

Cap extra corto…

Pero me parece que quedaron claras algunas cosas que estaban en el aire antes, ¿no?

Gracias a todos x sus comentarios, che!

Espero que sigan la historia y que me dejen reviews como para saber que piensan de este fic, que me parece que les quedó gustando a varios… ;)

Para que vean que los leo, aca respondo algunos varios:

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**: no creo q e y t vayan a tener hijos... x lo menos por ahora, pienso matarlos pronto :P

**Kerube-Chan**: con respecto a lo del suicidio de sakura: "si vos te enteras q tu padre mato a tu madre, q te lo ocultaron por 16 años, y q encima la mató xq ella le metió los cuernos y era la madre, junto con un tránsfuga, de su peor enemiga; sabé q esa peor enemiga es tu prima, pero a ultimo momento te enteras q también es tu medio hermana, y tenes todo menos felicidad (nunca dije q li y sak fueran felices, solo q disfrutaban de la guita juntos), q harias?.bueno, me pasé, pero es q en el anime la hacian re dramática (se asustaba x todo, lloraba y gritaba x todo...) Con respecto a lo de las drogas va a quedar + claro + adelante Con respecto a lo del vagabundo, va a kedar aclarado + adelante (pensá en li...), y te aseguro q e y t no van a salir impunes (mua ja ja, drama de vuelta) "_Con respecto al Arthur ese como es eso de que casado con sonomi y anduvo con la prima_" este... ya estamos grandecitas para explicar esas cosas, no? ejem... Grax x tus com, me encantan los testamentos :P

**sora 2515**: grax de posta x tus revies, que bueno que te haya gustado! Y que te siga gustando :D

espero que vos, que leiste hasta aca, te apiades y me dejes saber que te parece esto!ª!

**DALE, DALE**

**HACE CLIC EN GO!**

**GRAX**

**StArHuNtEr**


	9. Cap 9: 2da temporada!

_Sorry x la tardanza…_

_A pedido del público (xq siempre hago lo que ustedes me dicen? ;-) ) va a haber un par de momentos alegres para la parejita esta. _

_**Mendigando Amor**_

**Segunda Temporada; Cap 3!**

La calle parecía más oscura, más peligrosa.

Podía ver a los bandidos corriendo sigilosamente tratando de ocultarse en las sombras de los edificios. El callejón parecía esconder más de lo que mostraba.

No dejaba de apurar el paso. Solamente quería llegar al departamento de aquel hombre de la foto. Y que le pagara, por supuesto. Eso esperaba. No deseaba volver a aquel maldito callejón con aquel paquetito.

Eriol miraba a cada lado, tratando de encontrar la dirección. Le costó tiempo, pero lo logró. Toco varias veces a la puerta metálica, haciendo resonar con cada golpe a lo largo y ancho del callejón. Iba a desistir, cuando un hombre se asomó.

Era un hombre alto y corpulento, y emanaba un olor insoportable a alcohol. El hombre sacó la cabeza del depto, como si no quisiera que alguien más lo viera.

-¿La trajiste? –le preguntó en voz baja y misteriosa, con lentitud. El aliento era aun peor que el mismo olor.

Sin decir nada, y tratando de disimular el gesto de repugnancia, el joven le alcanzó la bolsa con el paquetito. El hombre la agarró y miró a Eriol.

-¿Qué esperás para irte? –preguntóle el hombre, mirando a Eriol con un tono gracioso. El joven no sabía si responderle o no.

-El dinero… -contestó dubitativo, cuando el hombre oloroso largó una estruendosa carcajada.

-¿Cuál? –el tipo aquel se burlaba de Eriol, quien no sabía si exigirle más o simplemente irse. Y se acordó de lo que le había dicho Yamasaki.

Eriol volteó para irse, cuando notó que lo tironearon del cuello del abrigo hacia el interior del oscuro depto, arrojándolo con fuerza contra el piso.

El joven trató de incorporarse, cuando sintió una fuerte patada en el estómago.

No. No iba a poder salir de allí como había pensado.

-¿Te creés que soy idiota yo? –gritó el tipo, propinándole otra patada al chico en el suelo –Conozco muy bien a tu jefecito… Ya me cagó una vez y ¡no me va a cagar devuelta! –otra vez la patada.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo había mandado Yamasaki a aquel lugar, sabiendo que estaba 'en deuda' con aquel borracho?

-Hace cuánto que estás con él. Decime dónde vive, si no querés morir hoy –aquella bestia lo había agarrado de la solapa del abrigo, y tenía el rostro de Eriol a sólo unos centímetros.

El chico fue ágil. O por lo menos más que aquel inestable señor. Le propinó un cabezazo poderoso, dejando que el hombre cayera pesadamente al piso. Sin esperar más, Eriol agarró el paquete (_el chico es bueno, no tonto_) y salió corriendo de allí.

Solamente pudo respirar cuando llegó a la pensión. Subió agitado a su piso y entró al cuarto. Se sentó en el sofá y allí se quedó, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Hacía tiempo que no corría tanto.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la pequeña heladera, y se sirvió un vaso de limonada. No podía entender, aun, por qué Yamasaki lo había mandado a él.

Eriol enjuagó el vaso y fue a la habitación. Era tarde ya. Al cerrar los ojos se quedó dormido.

No se había dado cuenta que alguien faltaba.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

-¡Háganla callar, por favor!

Un joven de voz ronca gritó a un par de hombres, quienes trataban de hacer callar a la chica que tenían secuestrada.

Era realmente insoportable. No dejaba de gritar detrás del pañuelo que cubría su boca, y o dejaba de patalear, aunque tuviera los pies atados.

-Mirá, Tomoyo –el chico se dirigía a ella. –Si no te callás ahora, la unica persona… bueno, si es que se lo puede llamar así… que las va a pagar es tu adorado noviecito, ¿ok? Así que ¡no te quiero escuchar más!

Fue instantáneo. Tomoyo se calló y se quedó quieta. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué Shaoran?

No entendía nada, y sabía que aunque tratara de averiguarlo, no iba a poder. Porque simplemente no tenía las respuestas.

El pequeño auto seguía en marcha. Hacía ya más de media hora que se había subido a aquel coche con rumbo desconocido. Pero no podía refutar, ni quejarse.

Luego de un par de minutos más, el auto se detuvo. Estaban en un barrio bastante aislado del resto. Bastante distinto. Le hacía recordar al rancherío de atrás del alambrado, en su antigua mansión en Tomoeda.

Los tipos la bajaron, tratando de ocultarla. La metieron a una casucha y le ataron los pies y las manos a los bordes de una cama maltrecha.

-Vuelvan en una hora –escuchó la voz de Li. Los hombres se marchaban.

El joven chino se dirigió a ella, mientras se desabotonaba la camisa.

-Vos me hiciste mierda la vida, nena. Es la hora de la venganza.

Shaoran se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besar salvajemente su cuello. Tomoyo sólo trataba de soltarse. Esperaba lo peor.

Entre lágrimas, sólo esperaba que Eriol se diera cuenta y la rescatara.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eran ya casi las 3 de la mañana. Eriol se levantó entre dormido y fue hacia la heladera otra vez. Volvió a servirse otro vaso de limonada. Cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Un papel se cayó al suelo.

Encendió la luz y levantó el papel.

"_Salí con Chiharu a pasear un poco por la ciudad. Vuelvo pronto, te amo. T."_

Eriol seguía sin despertarse del todo. Dejó el vaso en la mesada y volvió a su habitación.

A los pocos instantes, volvió corriendo hacia la cocina, dodne había dejado el papel. Lo leyó de vuelta y miró el reloj.

Dos cosas no encajaban: la letra no era de Tomoyo; y ya eran las 3 de la mañana.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y fue hacia el depto de Chiharu y Yamasaki.

Tardaron en abrir la puerta.

El muchacho lo miraba con cara de intriga.

-¿Qué hacés a esta hora, Eriol? No sé si sabías que hay gente que duerme en Manchester…

-Tomoyo… Tomoyo, Yamasaki… No está… había una nota… decía que estaba con Chiharu… dónde está, Yamasaki ¡dónde! –la desesperación se apoderaba rápidamente de él.

-Eriol, calmate –el chico no dejaba de repetir que su novia no estaba, mientras se agarraba la cabeza, temblando. –Llamemos a la policía.

-¡Y Qué va a hacer la policía!

-No grites, Eriol, no –Yamasaki trataba de calmarlo, pero parecía una misión imposible. –Llamemos, y ellos se van a encargar de encontrarla.

-¿Y si la secuestraron? ¿Y si la matan? ¿Y si la lastiman?

-¡Basta! –el chino logró hacer callar al otro. Sin decir nada, se levantó y llamó él mismo a la policía. Le pasó el tubo a Eriol para que explicara lo que había pasado, y demás detalles.

Varios minutos habían pasado ya.

-¿Y?

-Qué impaciente que sos, Eriol… Pueden tardar… no sé, 3 horas como pueden tardas 3 semanas, o 3 meses…

-¿Y Tomoyo? –los ojos azules del joven estaban colorados, y su rostro estaba marcado por un camino de lágrimas.

Yamasaki se sentó a su lado, y le dijo: -Va a estar bien. Si te calmás, va a salir todo bien. Pero si estás así de nervioso, la vas a hacer peor. En serio. Quedate acá esta noche –dijo compadeciéndolo –Estás muy nervioso. Ya de paso, te voy a dar algo que te va a hacer bien.

Lo condujo hacia un cuarto de huéspedes. Eriol solamente se dejó llevar. El otro lo acostó sobre una cama, y sacó un paquete, parecido al que esa misma noche le había llevado sin éxito al hombre del callejón.

Yamasaki lo abrió. Era un polvo blanco. Con su dedo meñique untó un poco, y lo acercó a la nariz de Eriol, quien se alejó.

-¿Qué pasa? –yamasaki lo miró divertido -¿Nunca probaste?

-No… Yo….

-dale, te vas a sentir mejor. -Lo acercó más, mientras el inocente Eriol lo miraba. Con el dedo de la otra mano, Yamasaki tapó un agujero de la nariz de Eriol. –Cuando diga ya, respirá fuerte. –puso el polvo en su nariz. –Ya.

Wow. Qué loco. Sólo habían pasado 3 segundos. El peso que tenía en su pecho se había desvanecido, dando lugar a una éxtasis inexplicable, una euforia infinita.

Los pensamientos negativos fueron desplazados por pensamientos alegres, optimistas. Sin querer, había viajado a otra realidad. Parecía mucho mejor.

Eriol miró a Yamasaki, quien no dejaba de observar la leve sonrisa de su 'amigo'.

-¿Más?

-Sí –no sabía por qué, pero cuando aspiró esa segunda dosis de heroína sintió que nunca más se la quitaran. Podría desahogarse, llorar sin lágrimas, hablar sin palabras; su amiga eterna, la que lo salvaría esa y muchas veces más del dolor.

Su heroína.

Quizá lo ayudaría, y seguramente ella también iba a estar allí cuando Tomoyo volviera a los brazos de Eriol, cuando volvieran a verse, a amarse.

Sí, sí. Eriol estaba seguro.

Sin embargo, nunca pudo haberse imaginado que cuando Tomoyo volviera, no iba a hacerlo sola.

Después de todo, un bebé no es siempre una mala noticia. ¿o no?

**N de A:**

Heys, que hacen de vuelta!

Lo prometido es deuda, y mi deuda está saldada: Eriol está contento, encontró su paz interior, su equilibro espiritual y mental… ¿no es eso lo que me pedían? ;-)

Bueno, lo admito: el drama me ama, y no me deja sola. Por eso en todas mis historias hay tragedia.

El cap fue corto, pero se hizo largo (denso…) sorry x eso…

I love las reviews, ellas me guian por el camino del sabio oO (esteee…. Pasemos a otro tema, ejem…)

Si leiste hasta aca es x algo… Bueno, me voy a ver LOST, por AXN (se pueden hacer chivos en oO

Me encanta hacer eso

oO

Ejem…

Te pido una review para que me digas que pensas, si la sigo o no, si queres cambiarle un poco el rumbo, no sé… No te cuesta nada, y me ayuda un montón, posta…

Acepto lo que sea: desde _esta historia la rompe_ hasta _dedicate a vender panchos_… algo es algo oO

Chauuuuu!

Hasta la next!

**StArHuNtEr**


	10. cap 10 anteultimo!

_Eh loco, dejen reviews, xq sino me siento mal T.T (es en serio…) necesito una motivacion, y esa motivacion se llama "review" )_

_No seas asi, dale que no cuesta nada…_

_Guarda que empieza…_

_(se acerca el final mas inesperado…)_

_**Mendigando Amor**_

**Segunda Temporada; Cap 4!**

Monumentales montañas se alzaban al finalizar en campo verde cubierto por los rayos del sol.

La leve brisa jugaba con su ropa y su pelo, acariciándolo suavemente.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquel bello arco iris que cruzaba el cielo azul, y a sus blanquecinas nubes, de lado a lado.

Era el mundo perfecto. Con Tomoyo a su lado, nada podría ser malo.

Eso pensaba.

De repente, cuando volvió sus ojos a ella, ya no estaba. Había un espacio vacío.

Abrió los ojos, parpadeando rápidamente.

-Tomoyo –dijo en una voz tan baja, que ni siquiera él pudo escucharse. Levantó la vista. La ventana del cuarto de huéspedes estaba abierta y dejaba entrar una brisa de aire frío nocturno. Trató de levantarse, pero sintió como si tuviera un peso muy grande en sus espaldas.

Eran las sábanas.

¿Qué pasaba? Hacía sólo instantes estaba en el paraíso, con su amada. Y todo se había desvanecido, como el humo del cigarrilo en un día de viento.

Sacó fuerzas de algún lugar y cerró la ventana. Un escalofríos le corrió la espalda.

Todo volvió a su mente.

Tomoyo… ¿dónde estaba…?

Su _amiga…_¿dónde estaba?

Estaba solo. Condenadamente solo.

El crujir de la madera arriba suyo le hizo suponer que Yamasaki o Chiharu se habían levantado, seguramente por el ruido que provocó Eriol al caerse del sofá en el que se había acostado hacía un par de horas atrás.

El falso inglés se arrodilló y se levantó dificultosamente. Miró hacia la ventana mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer nuevamente.

Tomoyo…

Unos pasos rápidos bajaban las escaleras, pero no se dirigían a la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes. Sino a la puerta de entrada.

Eriol caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, y espió por un pequeño espacio hacia donde estaba Yamasaki tratando de abrir la puerta de entrada.

Un hombre alto, acompañado por otros dos, hablaba con el joven sobre quién sabe qué tema.

-Sí, sí, él está acá, tráigala nomás –decía el chico con tono ansioso.

-¿Cómo me aseguro de eso? –le contestó el oficial con tono severo.

-Ahora le muestro. –Yamasaki caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes y golpeó. Eriol la abrió enseguida, asustando al joven, y con tono dormido le dijo:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

-Encontraron a Tomoyo, Eriol… ¡La encontraron!

Eriol no cabía en sí de asombro. Su amada estaba a salvo…

-¿Dónde está ella? –preguntó Eriol.

-¡Bájenla! –gritó el policía. Un hombre se acercó a él con una joven temblorosa. Eriol no dudó y corrió hacia ella, abrazándola.

Toda la pesadilla había terminado. Lo peor ya había pasado.

A la joven pareja sólo le quedaba vivir el momento, ser lo más felices posible y amarse eternamente ellos dos.

Por lo menos eso fue todo lo que pensó Tomoyo.

Se le había pasado por alto que el feto que tenía en su panza no era de Eriol. Sino de Li.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

4 meses.

Buscaba en el armario de su habitación una ropa un poco más suelta. La barriga comenzaba a crecer indisimuladamente, y la ropa que se había comprado era lo suficientemente ajustada como para que su pareja le armara un escándalo.

No encontró nada. No entendía como su novio aun no se había dado cuenta de la redondez de su antes chata panza. A veces se sentía menospreciada frente a todas las jovencitas con las que Eriol había comenzado a trabajar hacía sólo dos meses atrás. Él había bajado bastante de peso. Ella no.

Tomoyo se resignó al no encontrar una blusa grande, así que se dirigió hacia el placard donde Eriol guardaba su ropa y le robó una camisa, lo suficientemente ancha como para que el nuevo ídolo de las chicas no se percatara de nada.

Abortar le daba pena, y tener que dejar a su novio la entristecía aun mas.

Últimamente ya no se preocupaba por verse linda. La depresión había buscado un lugar en Tomoyo, y ese lugar había sido su aspecto físico. Su antes preciosa cabellera negra había sido cortada por la misma Tomoyo, quien la cortó hasta arriba de los hombros en un ataque de locura y celos, al ver que una chica con ese corte de pelo (bien corto) coqueteaba con su novio, y él parecía no oponer resistencia.

El embarazo la tenía mal, además. Hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía relaciones con Eriol, y cuando él le insinuaba algo, ella debía ocultarse para que él simplemente no se diera cuenta de la panzota. la grasa estaba repartida en todas las partes posibles de su cuerpo; su estilizada figura se había desvanecido.

Pero Eriol parecía quererla igual, y eso era lo único que a la jovencita le importaba.

En cambio, ese pensamiento no era compartido por su pareja.

Eriol trataba de verse lo mejor posible, todos los días, para su novia. Pasaba por lo menos 2 horas en el tocador peinándose, arreglándose la camisa o simplemente admirando su millonaria figura.

desde el día en que aquel diseñador de modas y dueño de una famosísima agencia de modelos había visto el rostro de Eriol en aquella peluquería, instantáneamente la vida del joven cambió.

El gimnasio y las pasarelas ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo. No dejaba de ver a chicas semidesnudas preguntádole si él veía su corpiño por algún lado del vestuario. Como todo joven, Eriol siempre miraba algo de más, algo que su novia ya no le permitía hacer.

Sin embargo, toda esa fama y pequeña fortuna no era debida al esfuerzo incalculable del joven. Él tenía otras cosas que le ayudaban, tanto física como mentalmente.

El estrés era combatido por una simple y pequeña dosis de heroína, por lo que en las pasarelas siempre se veía animado, contento, irresistible, más que los otros modelos. Su figura atlética y escultural no se debía solamente a las horas de gim, sino también a un metodo mas utilizado por las chicas que por los chicos.

En ves de comer menos, comía lo que él quería. Luego, lo único que tenía que hacer era ir al baño, acercar su rostro al inodoro, meterse los dedos en la boca y listo. Las calorías y las grasas se iban por el retrete.

Y antes de ir al gimnasio, una dosis de esteroides le proporcionaban un eficaz aumento de su masa muscular.

todo iba a ir mientras que nadie supiera que era un maldito modelo adicto a la heroína y a las esteroides, y que era un bulímico cualquiera.

Pero ningún gran secreto es eterno.

La vida de Tomoyo y Eriol se vio arruinada una simple noche. Una noche cualquiera. Donde los impulsos parecían no poder más.

Eriol abrazó a Tomoyo en la cama, y empezaron. La pasión había hecho que la chica se olvidara de su panza.

Pero no iba a ser ese el problema.

La TV aun estaba prendida. El programa de chimentos de la farándula comenzó, y una noticia hizo que a Tomoyo se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

"_según fuentes seguras, el famoso modelo Eriol Hiragizawa no debería su fama a su figura ni a su rostro, sino a haber tenido sexo con el diseñador, públicamente homosexual, Dante Spumacci. El hombre declaró que está enamorado del joven, aunque Eriol esté casado con una chica…"_

no hacían falta más palabras.

Tomoyo miró a Eriol, quien buscaba desesperadamente el control remoto en la cama para apagar el maldito televisor.

-Eriol… -la joven comenzaba a sollozar, y su novio la abrazó.

-es mentira, mi amor, no les creas…

-No me mientas… por favor, no me mientas…

-Sí, es cierto! Tuve que acostarme con Dante para llegar a la fama, para ser tapa de revista, para todo!

Tomoyo no podía hablar. Era demasiado. Los nervios hicieron sus efcto, y comenzó a tener calambres en la panza. Acercó s pecho a sus rodillas, no podía más. Eriol le agarró la panza y…

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirmelo? –dijo con serenidad, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios.

-tenía miedo, Eriol… -no iba a decirle que era de Shaoran… ni loca iba a hacerlo. –pensé que me ibas a dejar por todas esas minas fabulosas con las que trabajás… pero te amo, y no quiero que me dejes, por favor, Eriol, yo…

-yo tambien te amo…

se besaron tiernamente.

Tomoyo lo amaba, lo deseaba. Le encantaba la idea de que Eriol aceptara a ese hijo. Algun dia se lo diria, pero no ese dia. No en ese momento.

Eriol, sin embargo, rogaba para que ese hijo no naciera. Se había cansado de Tomoyo. No era estúpido, ya sabía todo. una simple carta, firmada por el mismo Li, decía todo. Incluso había un par de fotos…

Pero al haberse criado en la calle había aprendido a disimular bien. Demasiado bien.

Iba a esperar hasta el momento en que todo pareciera perfecto para dar su golpe final.

la venganza siempre es dulce. Y él lo sabía muy bien.

/** fin de este cap /**

**N de A:**

He aquí el anteultimo cap de esta historia.

Agradezco a todos los que leyeron esta historia, pero esppero que me dejen mas reviews… por favor! D

Este capi era mas que nada pa explicar la situación en la que se encuentra la pareja, no van a haber muchas cosas nuevas xq el cap que viene es el ultimo ya.

Espero que les haya gustado a todos los que lo leyeron, gracias x todo )

Y espero que tb leas las otras historias que hice: **EMBARQUE INESPERADO, PELIGROSO DESCONTROL, AHORA O NUNCA, LA MEJOR BIENVENIDA, Y UNA PESADILLA HECHA REALIDAD.**

**Dale, si no te cuesta nada leer )**

**_ACTUALIZO_ ÚNICAMENTE CUANDO ME DEJEN 10 REVIEWS!**

**EL CAPI Que VIENE ES EL _ULTIMO_!**

**NO TE PIERDAS EL _FINAL_ DE ESTA FASCINANTE (¿?) HISTORIA!**

**StArHuNtEr**


	11. Chapter 11!

Eh… como les va a todos

Bueno, esto mas que un capi es… algo asi como las **notas de la autora**, ¿no?

Y van las **disculpas** por los atrasos que tengo con los capis eternos de los fics, de las "actualizaciones de reviews" (jojo) y d las kejas d los fieles lectores que kieren actualizaciones con historias, que nunca tienen…

Bueno, este aviso es para avisar que **esta semana actualizo con un capi cada uno de los fics** (si, tengo muchos…) para el gusto y deleite d los que leen (si kerés, podés aprovechar a leer alguno, jeje)

Y **agradezco a tods ls que me leen y que me felicitan** no se x que, y les de**seo a todos un feliz año** atrasado pero igual, que el año este sea feliz D

Si me dejan reviews, me motivo y **actualizo más rápido**…. Si no me dejan reviews, actualizo… pero tardo más porque no tengo incentivo motivador… ¿captas?

Espero que **lean la historia**, hasta el final…

Lean mis **otros fics**, los dejo

Hasta la próxima…

**Chauuuuu**!...

_**Y dejame una review asi actualizo P**_

**StArHuNtEr**


End file.
